The Sorcerers' Tournament
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Memories of a time passed, a belief that the loved one will return, and an invitation to a tournament that holds at stake more than just a title: friendships to be tested, powers to be remembered, the safety of the whole magical world in their hands...
1. Believe

The Sorcerers' Tournament.

_Authoress: Princess Lalaith._

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, they're property of Clamp. I do own this story and the characters of: Amelia, Michel, Daeron, and Seer.

**Chapter 1.- Believe.**

_"7 years, 7 years have passed since you promised to return, but you never did. You must think I was a fool because I believed you would come back, because I still believe one day we'll be back together. I still remember the day you left me for the second time. It was so hard for me to say good bye. We had just captured the Void Card, and it had turned to "Hope". And I finally had the courage to tell you I loved you. And you said you loved me too. We were together all that day, and you left the next morning, I gave you a hand-made teddy bear, it was white with pink wings, you said you would name it Sakura. Mmm… the teddy bear you gave me, I named it Shaoran. Tomoyo once told me that if you give a hand-made teddy bear to the person you love, and that person names the teddy after yourself, your love will last forever. I want to believe that's true, I really want to believe it is; that each time you see that bear you remember me, that you still love me. I want to believe that one day we'll meet again, and we'll be together forever, and live happily ever after, like in all fairy-tales. That's what I want to believe, that's what I believe."_

"¡Breakfast!" a voice called from the kitchen.

"¡Coming!" Sakura replied.

Sakura Kinomoto, 19 years old. Leader of the Cheerleaders. She just finished High school. With emerald-green eyes and auburn hair, mid-back length, always pulled back in two pigtails; she's really a beautiful little woman, many men have asked her out but she always refuses. She's also a Sorceress, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards. She lives with her guardians in an apartment. Her mother died when she was three, her father a year ago, and her brother got married a couple of years ago.

"Good morning Kero." Sakura greeted as she arrived to the kitchen. "Ohayo Yukito."

"Hello Sakura." Both of them chorused.

Kero, who's full name is Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal, the Solar Guardian of the Sakura Cards. Yukito Tsukishiro, is a Professor in the Seijou High School, his true form is Yue, the Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards.

"Tomoyo called a few minutes ago." Kero said. "She said you have to model the new Collection today at two o'clock."

Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of the "Daidouji Toy Company"; cousin and best friend of Sakura. She had waist-length black-gray hair, and she used to have it lose, amethyst eyes, and a privileged voice. She was model, the same as Sakura of the "Niji" Company, she also designed some of the outfits Sakura and herself used to model. Her passion was designing and videotaping her best friend.

"I know." Sakura said calmly as she began eating. "Are you coming Yukito?"

"Sure Sakura." Yukito answered. "Are your brother and Seika coming?"

"Seika said they would." Sakura answered.

Touya Kinomoto, 26 years old, Sakura's older brother, with black hair and brown eyes. He has the power to see, hear, talk to, and control all kind of ghosts, and spirits, very much like a Shaman; he works in "Niji" the Company where Sakura and Tomoyo model, he is a Finance Assessor. His wife is Seika, red hair and light-brown eyes, she's a priestess, she has a few abilities, like: telepathy, telekinesis, and sometimes she's able to see a person's future just by touching him or her; she works as a Secretary in the Daidouji Toy Company.

"I better go get a shower." Sakura said as she headed to the bathroom. "If Tomoyo calls tell her I'll be ready by eleven o'clock."

Yukito nodded as he put on an apron and started cleaning the kitchen with Kero's help.

.--.

A Few hours later. 

"Ok." a woman said. "Go, now!"

Music started as Sakura stepped through the curtain to the stage. A man was describing the outfit she was wearing as she walked by the stage, posed, turned, posed again, and then walked back through the curtain. There where many photographers. It was a huge event.

"You did very well Cherry." her companions told her.

Cherry, that's how the people called her, it was her stage name. As Violet was Tomoyo's name. They were two of the best models in all the country.

When the Fashion Show was over Touya, Yukito and Seika went back-stage with Sakura and Tomoyo to congratulate them.

"You were great Tomoyo, Sakura." Yukito told them.

"As always." Kero murmured popping his head from Yukito's bag. Then he added. "Do you have any candy?"

"You'll never change Kero." Sakura murmured.

"Here, take these." Tomoyo said offering him some candy.

"Weeee!" Kero murmured happily.

"Congratulations Sakura." Touya and Seika said at the same time.

And just as Seika hugged Sakura, she had a vision.

"Are you all right honey?" Touya asked.

Seika looked at Sakura for a few seconds before speaking.

"It's about to begin." Seika said with a cold tone. "You'll see him again. It's your destiny."

"What?" Sakura asked confused. "Who?"

"Secrets will be revealed." Seika continued. "The Shadow is already falling, the first to lose will be the weakest ones. Just the strongest will be able to survive."

No one seemed to understand until…

"The Tournament is about to begin." Seika ended before she fainted.

Touya immediately grabbed her and lay her on a sofa.

"What did all that meant?" Sakura asked to everyone around her.

No one knew the answer.

"I suggest we go back home and investigate." Yukito suggested.

The rest accepted the idea.

.--.

A Few minutes later.

They arrived to Sakura's apartment. Yukito went to prepare tea, as Sakura went to her bedroom, when she went back to the living room she was carrying about seven books.

"These are books about Magic, History of Magic, Great Wizards, Witches and Sorcerers, and Everything related to the topic." Sakura explained letting the books on a desk.

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll go get it." Tomoyo offered.

In the door stood a man.

"I have a letter for Miss Kinomoto Sakura." the man said.

"Yes." Tomoyo said, "I'm her cousin."

"Fine." the man said. "I need your signature here, please."

Tomoyo signed where she was told.

"Thank you." the man said as she gave Tomoyo an envelope.

"Who was?" Touya asked when Tomoyo was back to the living room.

"A messenger." Tomoyo answered. "He brought this for you Sakura." she handed her the envelope.

"To me?" Sakura asked as she took the envelope. She opened it and read in silence.

"What? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

But Sakura stayed there, with the letter in her hands, in shock. Finally she gave the letter to Tomoyo.

"Read it." was all she could say.

So Tomoyo took the letter and read out loud:

_Miss Kinomoto:_

_We're pleased to inform you you're one of the selected Wizards and Sorcerers to participate in the Tournament that will be held in three months. This is a special tournament that is held each 25 years, just the most powerful Witches, Wizards and Sorcerers are invited. You may bring up to three companions, all-paid. We expect your response in no more than two weeks since this letter gets to your hands. For sending an answer you'll just need to write your decision, and how many persons you'll be bringing, then sign. You'll immediately be added to our list of competitors, and some servants will pick you and your companions three days before the Tournament starts. We expect your answer soon._

"Do you think that's the Tournament Seika talked about?" Sakura asked.

"It may be…" Yukito murmured.

"You aren't going, are you?" Touya asked.

"Yes, I'm going." Sakura answered.

"What?!" Touya exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Yes I can, and I will." Sakura replied. "Touya, I'm old enough to take my own decisions. And don't worry, I'll take Yukito, Kero and Tomoyo with me."

"But what if they say your companions must have magic?" Tomoyo asked.

"The ring I gave you has enough magic to cover your aura." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo raised her right hand. In her index finger she had a ring, it was made of silver, and had a moon-shaped crystal in the middle. Sakura had made it with magic, only Tomoyo could use it. With it Tomoyo could summon the power of all the Cards related to the moon. There was a second ring Sakura had created, it had a sun-shaped crystal, and with it the owner could summon the power of any Card related to the Sun; but that ring, Sakura had it in a box, she hadn't give it to anyone, yet. The rings where special, they were created to be used by non-magical persons, and it would just respond with someone who's aura was related to the sun (in Tomoyo's case she was compatible with the moon). They hadn't yet found someone who was compatible to the sun. Still, there were some cards, that weren't related to the moon, nor to the sun, they were the Cards created by Sakura in those seven years: Hope, Communicate, Heal, Reveal, Mask, Freedom, Memory and Teleport.

"Fine, but I want you to communicate with us every day monster." Touya replied.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura shouted.

"You need to answer." Tomoyo said as she handed the invitation back to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo moved her hand and a gentle breeze levitated a pen to Sakura's hand.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured.

Sakura wrote rapidly her answer. It glowed and then disappeared.

After a couple of minutes Touya left with Seika (who had just awoken). Tomoyo was about to leave when she noticed Sakura stayed silent.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, but didn't look to much convinced herself.

Tomoyo shook her head but left. They had decided that they would talk with Sonomi and ask her a couple of weeks of vacation for the day of the Tournament (Even though Sonomi didn't know of the magic her daughter and niece had).

"I don't know why." Sakura murmured to herself. "But something in my heart tells me it's really important that I go to that Tournament. My destiny?"

Sakura was confused herself, but decided to relax, she still had three months before the Tournament was held.

.--.

Days later, when Tomoyo entered the apartment she almost got hit by a fire ball. She looked at her surroundings, it was obvious Sakura had used the Create Card, she was training with a few Sakura Cards in their true form, and she had Jump and Sword in herself.

"Dispel." Sakura ordered. Immediately all the magic around her disappeared, and everything returned to the common living room.

"Well that was awesome." Tomoyo murmured sitting down on the coach.

"Give me a minute." Sakura murmured. Then she called. "¡Bubbles!"

Five minutes later she was back, she had showered and changed of clothes.

"I'm finished." Tomoyo informed her.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Let me see it."

Tomoyo opened a bag she was carrying and handed Sakura an outfit.

It was a long, sleeveless, Chinese-style dress that reached to her ankles, with slits that went to her upper thighs, it was of a crème color with pink outline, underneath it had pink pants that reached just down her knees, and light-pink fighting sandals. To finish her attire there was a white mask with a silver outline.

"It's beautiful Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the outfit.

"I'm really happy you decided to wear one of my outfits for your tournament." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Well, I can guess that all competitors will be using Ceremonial Robes, so I want to use a special outfit too. And who could be better than you in making it?" Sakura said. "The mask, I'll use the "Mask" Card in it, that way I'll hide my true aura, it'll make things more interesting, no one will know who am I, not even if they've met me before."

"I also made a special bag in the sides of the robe." Tomoyo said. "There you can have your Sakura Cards."

"Thank you Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her friend.

"When are we leaving?" Tomoyo asked sitting down again.

"Well, according to what the letter said, they'll pick us up tomorrow at noon." Sakura answered. "We already have everything ready, no?"

"Yes. Everything's packed." Tomoyo answered. "I hope I'll be able to tape you when you compete."

"I'm sure you'll have the opportunity." Sakura said with a drop in her back.

Just then Sakura remembered something. She handed a white box to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it and opened it.

"It's the Sun Ring." Tomoyo said looking at it.

"I want you to keep it." Sakura said. "I have a feeling we'll soon find the person that will use it, and until then I want you to keep it safe."

"You can trust me Sakura, it'll be safe." Tomoyo said as she put the box in her pocket.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo replied.

After dinner Tomoyo left and told Sakura she would arrive at ten o'clock so they had time to check everything.

.--.

That Night

Dream

It was a huge yard. And suddenly everything was in silence. Shadows started rising and covering the blue sky. A huge magic could be felt, and it was dark magic. In one side where some persons in robes and Ceremonial clothes. Then they noticed that the Dark Magic was coming from two creatures in the center of the yard: One seemed human, a man, but the second one seemed like some kind of monster, it looked like a female, with bat wings and really long nails. Just their presence was intimidating enough. But then in front of the dark creatures a light shone, three people where standing there…

End of Dream

Sakura woke up really dizzy and confused. She remember the shadows, the magic, even the fear she had felt.

"It seemed so real." Sakura murmured to herself. "I felt the dark magic, there were more wizards and sorcerers around the place, but that light. There were persons in that light, Sorcerers, three, but how they looked like, I couldn't see."

Sakura sighed, it had been years since she had had her last premonition-dream.

"This is so strange…" Sakura murmured. "But now I'm surer than ever that I must attend that Tournament."

And across the sea, three more persons had had the same dream. The three of them were Sorcerers, and the three of them had been invited to the Sorcerer's Tournament. They were really confused about what they had seen, and they weren't sure what it may mean. But they were sure of one thing: Something was about to happen, something big.

* * *

A new story begins!! I hope ou'll all like it. It's a bit different from other fics I've written previously of CCS, but the idea just crept into my mind one day and I had to write it. You have no idea of what's coming, believe me; but I hope you'll like it as much as I do.

By the way, this fic is dedicated to Michel (whether or not he ever reads it here). One of the best friends I've ever had, certainly my dearest male friend (what more can one wish?). I told you this fic would be dedicated to you, for enduring my endless hours of craziness in the cafeteria, back in highschool! I shall always remember it! Thanks!!


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2.- Arrival**

~The Next Morning~

Everything was ready for the trip. The suitcases were in the door. Sakura had her key around her neck, and Kero and the Book with the Sakura Cards in her bag, along with certain teddy-bear… Tomoyo had the box with the Sun Ring in her pocket, and the Moon Ring was shining in her hand. Yukito also was ready. Touya and Seika were there to say good bye.

"Take care Sakura." Seika said smiling to her sister-in-law.

"Be careful monster, or you'll kill someone." Touya said smiling.

"Brother!" Sakura replied. "I'm not a monster! I…"

Sakura stopped when she remembered last night's dream.

"Hello…Earth to Sakura…" Touya called playfully.

Sakura looked at him but said nothing.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tomoyo opened.

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura?" a man called.

"It's me." Sakura said stepping forward.

"An honor to meet you my lady." The man said bowing. "Follow us please."

Just as he turned around a couple of men stepped forward, bowed to Sakura and took the suitcases. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya and Seika followed.

When they reached he parking lot the noticed a black car, the men where putting the suitcases in the back.

"My lady, Miss, Sir." The man said.

"Good bye Touya, Seika, Take care of yourselves. I'll communicate with you as soon as we arrive." Sakura called as she got into the car.

Tomoyo and Yukito waved good bye as they entered the car.

"Excuse me sir." Sakura called. "Where are we going?"

"To the airport my lady." The man said. "A private plane is waiting. It'll take you to Almaren, the island where the Tournament will take place."

Sakura nodded.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived to the airport. A plane was waiting for them.

"The flight will last about six and a half hours." The plane captain explained. "Which means we'll arrive at about seven o'clock. Please make yourself comfortable."

Sakura and Tomoyo took seats. Tomoyo started drawing some new designs, to do when she got back. As Sakura was meditating about the dream she'd had, last night.

'Could it be a premonition?' Sakura asked herself. 'I'm not sure. But I have the feeling I'll find out soon enough.'

Yukito was checking the Class Program for the next Semester. And Kero was asleep in Sakura's bag.

.---.

~Across the Sea~

"The plane is here come on." a woman of long black hair and amber eyes said.

In front of her was a young man with amber eyes and brown hair, he seemed really serious. Next to him was a girl with long black hair in two buns, and ruby eyes. They both seemed to be around 19.

"Are you sure there's no problem with me coming Auntie?" The girl asked.

"I'm sure dear, now come on." The woman said as she climbed to the plane.

The girl followed her happily.

The young-man, without changing his face in the least, took hold of a small suitcase and got in the plane also.

"What's that?" the girl asked him as she took the suitcase and opened it. She took out a sphere, some papers. "Your Sword, your Wards, and…" she took hold of something, a white teddy bear with pink wings. "Ah…"

"Leave that!" The man shouted as he took hold of his things, he threw them back in the suitcase, except the bear, that one he looked at it for a couple of seconds, before placing it carefully on the suitcase.

"You still remember her don't you?" the girl asked with a melancholic look in her eyes.

The man stood silent, but she already knew the answer.

The woman just looked at the man, her son, in silence.

That girl, her name is Meiling Li, she has no magic, but is an expert in martial arts, just overpowered by her cousin, the man with her, Shaoran Li; who's his ex-fiancée, descendant of the great Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards (now Sakura Cards). He's the best in Martial Arts, and the Master of the Elements. The woman is his mother, Meiling's Aunt, Yelan Li.

"I wonder if she's coming to the Tournament." Meiling murmured as she sat down reading a magazine.

Shaoran looked at her in silence.

"What?" Meiling asked. "She's a really powerful Sorceress, isn't she?"

Shaoran didn't answer, but he too was wondering if the woman of his thoughts would be there.

And at the same time Yelan wondered if his son would be involved in what she had seen in her dreams, it was obvious it had been a premonition, but…how soon it would take place and how everything would end, she didn't know.

~*~

~In the Other Side of the World~

"The plane is here Master." a little black cat with little butterfly-like wings said.

This black cat, commonly called Suppy, his true name is Spinel-sun, and his true form is some sort of panther, with big butterfly-like wings, He's the Solar Guardian.

"Just in time." A young man with black-blue hair and dark blue eyes murmured. "Nakuru come on!"

His name is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa, 19-years-old, and he's the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed. He created his own guardians.

"Coming!" Someone replied.

A young woman came dashing from the second floor of the mansion. She had long brown-red hair, and brilliant brown eyes: Nakuru Akizuki, 26 years-old, she worked in the London newspaper; but that was just her false form, really she was Rubymoon, the Moon Guardian.

"You're always late Nakuru." Suppy said seriously. "If we lose the plane Master will be really disgusted."

"If we lose the plane Master Eriol will just use a spell and we'll be there." Nakuru said calmly.

Eriol smiled as he saw his two guardians arguing, as always.

"After all this time, I'll see again my cute little descendant." Eriol said with a funny smile.

"Are the Li's gonna be there Master Eriol?" Suppy asked.

"Of course Spinel." Eriol answered. "After all, Madam Yelan was the last Champion of the Tournament."

"Will little Sakura be there?" Nakuru asked with a big smile.

"Maybe." Eriol said.

"I really want to see Sakura again, and Tomoyo, and my dear Touya!" Nakuru said excitedly.

"What are you thinking Master?" Suppy asked as he noticed Eriol with his sight lost through the window.

"Last time I saw Sakura she was able to break one of my most powerful spells." Eriol said. "I'm looking forward to find out how strong she's gotten after seven years."

Spinel smiled too. But he faked to notice a shadow in Eriol's look, he had just remembered a dream he had had the previous night, it worried him, because he couldn't understand what it meant.

.---.

Almaren was really a beautiful island. In one side it was full of cabins and little houses for the competitors. And the other side was a huge ground, completely empty, perfect for any kind of competition.

"Name." A man said.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito (with Kero in his bag) had just arrived and had to register.

"I need you to write a name here." The man explained. "It doesn't have to be your true name, I just need it for the sorting. The name you give me is how you'll be called here."

"Why don't you use your stage name?" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura nodded and wrote: Cherry.

"And I need the name of your assistant." The man said.

"Assistant?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The man said. "The person that will be helping you to get ready before the competition, and that be the one to have the order in which you'll be competing."

Sakura nodded and wrote down: Violet.

"Ok, your cabin is cabin No. 4" the man said handing her a key.

"Thank you." Sakura said bowing.

"Why didn't you write Yukito for your assistant?" Kero asked from the bag.

"Because I want to keep a secret who I am." Sakura answered.

"Why?" Yukito asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered honestly. "I just have the feeling I have to."

Tomoyo, Yukito and Kero looked at each other, they knew something was happening Sakura wasn't telling them, but what? Or why?

"Hey girls!" A voice called.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and where really surprised to find…

"Daeron!" Tomoyo called.

Daeron had gray eyes, dark black hair, the girls had met him a few years ago, he was one year older than them.

"I didn't know you were coming." Sakura said as he hugged him.

"I received a letter where they said I was invited and decided to come and try my luck." Daeron said. "I registered as Dae."

"We're Cherry and Violet." Tomoyo said.

"Your stage names right?" Daeron guessed.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

Daeron was one of the few persons that knew that the great models Cherry and Violet were truly Sakura and Tomoyo.

"So we'll fight again?" Daeron asked.

"Maybe." Sakura said.

"You won't defeat me this time." Daeron told her. "I'm stronger, I've been training a lot since our last battle."

"Well, that battle was just to stop you from trying to kill Tomoyo." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that." Daeron apologized looking at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, everything's fine now." Tomoyo assured him.

They remembered when they first met…

***Flashback***

Sakura and Tomoyo where 16 and on a trip to an Island in the Atlantic Ocean, they had to take some photos for a magazine, and Tomoyo decided to go explore the surroundings, Sakura accepted to go with her. They were walking calmly when suddenly a man seemed to get out from nowhere and shot Tomoyo with a strange laser-weapon.

"Shield!" Sakura screamed.

It was good she had been training to call her Cards without the staff, for an emergency.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Must…kill…girl…" the man murmured in a cold voice. His eyes were red.

"He's possessed." Sakura said. "He isn't in control of his actions."

"We must help him." Tomoyo said, she stood behind Sakura.

"I know." Sakura said, she concentrated hard, and she created "Freedom".

"Show your power and free this man's soul from the dark power controlling him." Sakura chanted. "Freedom!"

From the Card emerged a dove (a beautiful, little, white bird), it flew and impacted with the man, there was a bright light, a shadow separated from the body and let it on the sand.

"Light!" Sakura called, it was enough to engulf the shadow.

"Sakura he's unconscious." Tomoyo called leaning by the man.

"Heal his wounds, and wake him. Heal!" Sakura ordered to another card.

The card, a woman with a nurse-hat and a short olive-green dress, followed her Mistress's command.

"What…What happened?…Who are you?" the man asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, this is my cousin Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo said.

"My name is Daeron Golet." The man introduced himself. "I was walking, a shadow attacked me, and everything went black." He paused. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No." Sakura said as she kneeled down, her staff still in her hand. "You're a Mage, aren't you?"

"Mage?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like a wizard, but stronger." Sakura said.

"Yes I am." Daeron said. "Lord of the Beasts."

"I'm Sakura, the Mistress of the Cards." Sakura said shaking his hand.

Daeron seemed really impressed. Of course he knew about the Clow Cards, but he couldn't believe that teenager girl in front of him was the Mistress of the most powerful cards in the world.

"You saved me, I owe you my life." Daeron said. "I don't know how to pay you."

"I only did what I should do." Sakura said shaking her head. "There's nothing to pay."

"Anyway, one day I'll pay the favor you did to me." Daeron insisted.

"Just be my friend and promise you won't reveal my identity, that's enough for me." Sakura said smiling.

"I swear I'll never reveal who you are." Daeron said solemnly.

"Thank you." Sakura said bowing. "Now we should go back."

"I hope we meet again Mistress of the Cards, and in a better situation." Daeron called to her.

"I'm sure we will." Sakura said as she walked away, with Tomoyo next to her.

***End of Flashback***

It was after that, that Sakura had created the two rings; so Tomoyo would be able to take care of herself in an emergency.

"And we met again." Daeron said. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Sakura replied smiling also.

"It seems like we always meet in islands." Tomoyo noticed.

Sakura and Daeron nodded.

"What a coincidence." He said.

"Coincidences don't exist." Sakura murmured, her voice was just a whisper, so no one heard her. "Just the inevitable."

.---.

~Meanwhile, back in the lobby.~

"Name." the man said again.

The man wrote: Xiao. And in the line of assistant he wrote: Lin.

"Why Lin?" Meiling asked.

"Because we are supposed to use other names." His cousin answered. "But if you prefer I can find another assistant."

"No, it's fine." Meiling replied, she felt proud because Shaoran had chosen her to be his assistant.

"Hello cute little descendant." A voice in that moment.

"I can't believe it." Shaoran murmured. The he turned cold. "Oh shut up Hiiragizawa."

"We just arrived and my descendant is already angry with me." Eriol said making fun of Shaoran.

"Don't force me to use my magic on you." Shaoran said pissed. "I have improved, I could get you unconscious in two seconds."

"You'll have an opportunity to try, my cute descendant." Eriol said still laughing.

"Name." The man called to Eriol.

Eriol wrote: Leed. And in the next line we wrote: Ruby.

"You're here for the Tournament?" Meiling asked.

"Why else would I be here for?" Eriol asked.

"Master Clow Reed." Yelan's voice called solemnly.

"An honor to meet you Ma'am," Eriol said kissing her hand. "And I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa now."

Yelan nodded.

In that moment they saw a girl walking near them, she was wearing a yellow dress, she had dark-blonde hair, and her eyes where hidden behind dark-glasses, in her right hand she had a walking-stick. Something in her called the boys attention.

"Name." The man said again.

"Seer." The girl answered.

"Assistant." The man said.

"I don't have any." The girl answered. "I can manage things by myself."

"A blind girl is participating in the Tournament?" Meiling asked.

Just then the girl turned around, she seemed like she could see through them. And she stood longer watching Meiling, she nodded, but said nothing and left.

"This is the weirdest thing I've seen." Eriol murmured.

"I felt like if she was seeing through me." Meiling murmured in a low voice, she was still shocked.

"We better go eat something." Yelan said. "Mr. Eriol, do you wish to come with us?"

"It'll be an honor Mrs. Li." Eriol answered following the lady.

* * *

So, all our favorite characters are together, even if some don't know the others are there...and of course we have new characters, like Daeron, Seer, and others to come, how will they influence the reunion of our Card-Captors? Well, only I know that, but you will find out if you review and keep reading the upcoming chapters!


	3. Seer

**Chapter 3.- Seer.**

It had been three days since the Competitors arrived to Almaren, And the Tournament was about to begin.

"Good Morning Wizards, Witches, Mages and Sorcerers." A Man called from a microphone. "Welcome to the 75th Magic Tournament. Now I should introduce Lady Lan, last tournament's champion."

Yelan Li stepped forward, she was wearing an elegant red kimono.

"And about the rules," the announcer said. "You may use any kind of magic, Martial Arts, and Weapons like swords, knives, bows and canes are also allowed. It's forbidden to kill your opponent, if so you'll be out of the Competition. The fight ends when one of the opponents falls unconscious, or gives up. And now, this years Competitors!"

At the moment eight persons walked into the fighting grounds.

"Mage Dae." The announcer called.

Daeron stepped forward and bowed, in his left hand he was holding a gray scepter, he was dressed in purple robes.

"Sorcerer Leed." The announcer called. "And his assistant: Ruby."

Eriol, with his clothes as Clow Reed stepped forward and bowed. Rubymoon was behind but without her wings.

Tomoyo was surprised.

'Well it was to expect.' She told to herself. 'After all he's the reincarnation of Clow Reed.'

"Wizard Mier." The announcer called.

A man with dark hair and eyes, dressed in black pants and shirt stepped forward and bowed. He had no assistant.

"Mage Seer." The announcer called.

Seer, the blind girl, stepped forward, she was wearing pale-yellow robes, her cane in her left hand, but this time there weren't any dark glasses hiding her honey eyes.

"Sorcerer Xiao." The announcer called. "And his assistant Lin."

In that second Sakura could feel the aura, that green aura she knew too well. Tomoyo, who was behind her, noticed Sakura's reaction, she had also noticed Meiling behind of 'Xiao'.

Shaoran stepped forward and bowed, Meiling stayed where she was, and bowed; they both were in their Ceremonial outfits.

Now Sakura was really thanking the magic of the "Mask" Card; Tomoyo was ok, with the power of the Moon Ring they would never recognize her.

'This'll be interesting.' She thought to herself.

"Witch Mel." The announcer called.

A woman with dark hair and eyes stepped forward. She was wearing a black top and skirt, with a side open, and over it a long black jacket. She bowed.

"Wizard Juel." The announcer called. "And his assistant: Geo."

Juel was a man with dark brown hair hanging in a ponytail, a little long for a man, he had brown eyes and was wearing kaki pants, a dark-green shirt, and boots, he was holding a curved sword. Geo had green short-pants, a beige shirt, and brown shoes, he looked like a kid.

"Sorceress Cherry." The announcer called. "And her assistant: Violet."

Sakura stepped forward, and bowed, she didn't have her staff, and with the outfit Tomoyo had done and her magic she was sure no one would recognize her. Tomoyo was wearing a light-purple dress and silver slippers, she bowed too.

"These are this year's Competitors." The announcer said. "Now we'll proceed to do the sorting."

A woman with a crystal bowl came, inside where eight little balls.

"As your name is called please come to the front or send your assistant, so you'll get a number." The announcer instructed. "Mage Dae."

As he didn't have any assistant Daeron went himself to take the ball.

"Number six." The woman with the bowl read.

"Sorcerer Leed." The announcer called.

Eriol sent Ruby.

"Number one." The woman read.

The Wizard Mier got number eight.

The Mage Seer got number two.

Shaoran sent Meiling and got number five

The Witch Mel got the number four.

The Wizard Juel sent Geo and they got number seven.

Then Sakura sent Tomoyo, who took out number three.

"Very good." The announcer said. "And the results are:"

The woman let the bowl down and took the microphone. She spoke:

"In the first duel: Sorcerer Leed against Mage Seer. In the second duel: Sorceress Cherry versus Witch Mel. In the third duel: Sorcerer Xiao and Mage Daeron. And in the fourth duel: Wizard Juel and Wizard Mier."

"After this duels are over." The announcer continued. "The winners of the first and second will fight, as well as the winners of the third and fourth. Then we'll have the two finalists; they will compete, and the winner will have to defeat also the last Tournament's Champion: Lady Lan, to be declared the official Champion of the 75th Magic Tournament." He made a pause. "Sorcerer Leed and Mage Seer get ready, your duel starts in ten minutes."

With that all the competitors abandoned the fighting ground. Just Eriol, Rubymoon and Seer stayed.

Sakura, Tomoyo and the rest went to sit on benches at the ground's sides.

"You're in the next duel." Tomoyo said.

"I know." Sakura said.

"Will you use the Cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think so." Sakura answered. "I mean, I'll use them, but without the staff."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked. "You'll get tired sooner."

"Not necessarily." Sakura replied. "And anyway I don't think I'll need the power of the staff, yet."

"You don't want them to find out it's you, ne?" Tomoyo guessed.

"Also that." Sakura accepted. "They'll find out sooner or later, but as long as I can win without the staff I'll do it. Besides, it'll make things more interesting."

Tomoyo shook her head but remained silent.

Some people were wondering how a blind girl could fight, but they would soon find out.

.---.

~In one side of the yard~

Eriol was talking with Rubymoon.

"It seems that Sakura couldn't come." Rubymoon said a little sad.

"Probably her brother didn't let her." Suppy suggested from Nakuru's bag.

Eriol remained silence.

"What is it that has you so pleased Master?" Suppy asked.

"Sakura is near." Eriol said.

Both Guardians looked at him puzzled.

"I could feel her aura the day we arrived." Eriol explained. "Probably she's hiding."

"Why?" Rubymoon asked.

"That I don't know." Eriol answered.

He was sure Sakura was somewhere around, but he did not know where. And besides there was still that dream…

.---.

~Back in the benches.~

Shaoran was also thinking about the same.

"You seem upset cousin." Meiling murmured sitting next to him.

There was no answer.

'I was a fool to believe Sakura could be here.'

Shaoran was mad with himself for believing, and yet, he still believed by some sort of miracle he would find her sitting next to him.

And not exactly next, but a few seats away, Sakura was still chatting with Tomoyo, in a low voice so they wouldn't discover them

"Hello girls." Daeron called as he sat next to Tomoyo.

"Hello." Sakura and Tomoyo chorused.

"So Cherry and Violet ¿eh?" Daeron asked.

"And you are Dae, how original." Tomoyo said ironically.

"Your sense of humor hasn't changed a bit has it?" Daeron asked laughing.

"As much as you." Tomoyo replied also laughing.

In that moment Eriol turned to look around, he was almost sure he recognized that laughter.

"Daeron expand your aura now." Sakura ordered.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it." Sakura said.

Daeron nodded and did as he was told.

Eriol fixed his eyes over Daeron, he could feel his aura.

"I must have been tricked, that's all." The Sorcerer told to himself and went back to preparing everything.

"Enough." Sakura told Daeron.

Daeron relaxed and his aura went back to its normal brightness.

"What was that for?" Daeron asked.

"Tomoyo's laugh." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo looked at her cousin puzzled.

"He almost recognized you by your laughter." Sakura explained, emphasizing the 'he'.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Who are you two hiding from?" Daeron asked.

"You see," Sakura explained. "Some of the people here, we know them, and they know us. But we don't want them to know it's us."

"Why?" Daeron asked. "If you know each other you must be glad to chat and all that."

"Not if the someone you're talking about hasn't have the least interest in looking for you in the last seven years." Sakura murmured, her voice sounded calmed, but in her eyes you could see she was depressed.

Daeron noticed this and asked no more.

Tomoyo wanted to kill Shaoran for making her cousin and best friend be like this.

"Competitors get ready." The announcer called. "The first duel starts…Now!"

.---.

Eriol and Seer stepped in front of each other, they bowed, then they turned around and gave five steps, they turned around facing each other again. Eriol immediately called his staff, and Seer turned her cane into a longer one.

Eriol waited, he thought the girl would attack first, and she did.

"Earthquake!" Seer ordered moving her cane.

Eriol had to hold straight to his staff so he wouldn't fall.

"If that's what you have then it's my turn." Eriol said with a grin.

"He's gonna do the same." Sakura said in a low voice.

Eriol just tapped the floor and immediately there was a hard earthquake that shook all the island. Many people fell from their seats. But Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Meiling and Yelan kept calm.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Daeron asked standing up.

"I know him well enough." Sakura replied. "All what he wants is to make fun of his opponents."

Seer took a couple of seconds before she could stand up again. She was feeling humiliated, but at the same time she stayed calm.

"Ice Daggers!" Seer shouted.

In front of her appeared what looked like Icicles, they flew directly to Eriol.

"Fire!" he summoned.

He melted most of the daggers, but a few hurt him.

The girl smiled satisfied.

Eriol seemed a little confused.

'How can she do that when she's blind?' He thought.

"Never underestimate a girl by her looks, Sorcerer Reed…I mean, Leed." Seer murmured.

Eriol stood there, shocked.

And he wasn't the only one. Also his guardians, Shaoran, Meiling, Yelan, Tomoyo, Sakura and her guardians where shocked.

"Did she really get wrong the name?" Meiling doubted.

"No," Shaoran said. "She did it on purpose. She knows."

Not far, Sakura was thinking exactly the same thing.

"She has a power, a special power." Sakura murmured as she closed her eyes. "It reminds me of one of the Cards."

"Which one?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure." Sakura answered.

Just then, Eriol reacted. He created a lot of knives from thin air, and threw them at the girl.

"Reflecting Shield!" Seer shouted.

Some of the knives where able to get to her before the shield was up, but she got aside easily.

"It doesn't matter if I can't see you." Seer told Eriol as she got near him. "I can still hear, and feel you."

'So that's it' Eriol thought.

"Well, not for long." He said with his playful smile. He moved his hand a few times and then smiled.

At the same time the Mage Seer opened her eyes wide (even though she couldn't see through them), and started turning everywhere.

"He erased his aura." Sakura murmured.

"That's playing dirty." Tomoyo said a bit mad.

"Well, it's not forbidden, and after all it is a competition." Daeron reminded her.

Tomoyo nodded but still didn't like it.

Eriol took this opportunity to use another spell.

"Contention Wind." He summoned.

The magic surrounded Seer before she had time to react, it was like a wind prison, and it brought her near Eriol.

"You won't be able to defeat your real enemies this way." Seer told him. The she added in a whisper just Eriol could hear. "Master Clow Reed."

"Kami-sama." Sakura said trying not to shout.

"What?" Tomoyo and Daeron asked her at the same time.

"She's a Clow Card." Sakura murmured.

Not far Shaoran had just said the same.

"She's what?" Meiling asked. She tried to calmed down. "No, that's impossible, all Clow Cards have been captured and turned into Sakura Cards. How come this can still be in physical form, and doing magic?"

"It's not impossible." Shaoran answered. "We're really far from Japan so it's normal we didn't notice her presence, that explains how she knows about Clow Reed, and why Eriol is still in shock."

"You are a Card, aren't you?" Eriol asked trying to get over his shock.

"Yes I am master." Seer replied. "I just came here to fulfill a mission."

With that she pulled free from Eriol's magic.

"I give up." She called.

"And the winner from this duel is the Sorcerer Leed." The announcer called.

"Why did you do that?" Eriol asked her after bowing again.

But she ignored his question and looked at him firmly, she smiled and said:

"Your fears are real, there's a new evil coming. And you won't be able to defeat them the way you defeated me."

"But the Mistress isn't here to seal you." Eriol said, he hoped the Card would said something about where Sakura was.

"There's no need for it." Seer replied. "Since I was created I was told I would seal myself when my mission was fulfilled."

"What mission?" Eriol asked.

"Your dreams, your fears, I already told you." Seer said smiling.

She started walking out of the place.

"Wait." Eriol called to her. "Tell me how to defeat it."

"The answer is right before your eyes," Seer said. "It's so simple you can't see it. But don't worry, when time comes, you'll know it."

She continue walking, Eriol was about to call to her again when she turned around.

"And remember," she said. "Never underestimate someone by his/her looks."

By then she was out of sight, she glowed and turned into a Card, still smiling, and immediately disappeared.

* * *

And so this Tournament begins. You now know what the first four battles will be, and I wonder who you think will win each. You may try to guess, though I don't make any promises on telling you anything in advance. Still, it might be fun to see who guesses right. For the next chapter you'll see Sakura's first fight, and the reactions everyone will have to her power and her way of using it. On another note, there's a fanart for this fic! A picture of Sakura in her fighting attire; you may find it on my spot in Deviantart: http:// princess-lalaith .deviantart .com/ (just take off the spaces)

Also, I have you a treat! Give me more than five reviews and you get the next chapter early! Before the 6th of January, or maybe even before New Year! It depends on exactly how many reviews I get and how soon. The chapter is alread written, so its up to you!

See ya!


	4. Women Fight

**Chapter 4.- Women fight.**

~Back with Sakura.~

In that exact moment Sakura stood up and went out the opposite way Eriol had.

"Wait S…Cherry, you're next." Tomoyo called.

"They'll wait fifteen minutes before the next duel." Sakura said. "And there's something important I need to do." She paused. "And you and Dae will help me. Come on."

Tomoyo nodded and immediately followed her, the same as Daeron.

They walked to the beach, where Sakura took something that seemed to be floating in the air. It was a card, a Clow Card.

"Tomoyo, I need you to create a Shield," Sakura said. "But use the energy of your own aura."

"But I've just started practicing that." Tomoyo replied. "And I'm not very good at it."

"I know it'll be good enough." Sakura assured her. "And I need you Daeron to extend your aura around us."

"Why?" he asked.

"There's something I need to do." Sakura answered. "But I'll need my staff, I don't want them to find me by my aura."

"What are you gonna do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I need to change this card." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo and Daeron nodded. He extended his aura as Tomoyo raised her ring.

"Shield, listen to me, take the energy from my aura and help me protect your Mistress from being discovered." Tomoyo pleaded.

With that the shield was created.

Sakura took out her key and called her staff. Then she hit the Card.

"Card created by Clow, abandon your old form, and be reborn, by the name of Sakura. ¡Seer!" she chanted.

The Seer Card shone brightly and turned pink, as well as the rest of the Cards.

"It's done." Sakura said as she put the Seer Card with the rest and turned her staff back to the key.

Tomoyo and Daeron stooped too what they were doing.

.---.

~Back in the fighting grounds.~

"That aura again." Eriol murmured.

"You felt it also?" Shaoran, next to him, asked.

Eriol nodded.

"It's the second time that aura is extended that way in less than one hour." He said.

"Its power is fairly good." Shaoran said. "But there's something else."

"It seems to be protecting something or someone." Eriol ended.

"Exactly." Shaoran nodded.

"Is it something bad?" Meiling asked.

"No, in fact I believe it's exactly the opposite." Eriol answered.

Shaoran nodded in agreement.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Meiling said as cheerful as always.

Eriol stood in silent, he remembered the dream, and what Seer had told him just a couple of minutes ago. Now he was really sure something was about to happen.

.---.

"Ready competitors?" The announcer asked. "Begin!"

Sorceress Cherry/Sakura and Witch Mel followed all the steps the past duelists had. As Sakura had said, she wasn't using her staff.

In one second the Witch threw herself to Sakura, in a frontal attack.

"Shield!" Sakura called.

Everyone seemed shocked by the attack of Mel. But then Sakura felt something, a thin cut in her cheek was bleeding. She turned to her opponent and noticed something, her nails, they had grown like some kind of monster's.

"Defeated already are you?" Mel asked with an evil grin.

"Not yet." Sakura answered, she got both hands together and concentrated, she needed to be really exact to canalize her magic without the staff. "Thunder!" she summoned.

A bolt of electricity formed in her hands and was shot to the witch, who was thrown backwards a few meters.

"That's all you have got?" Mel asked standing up, ready to strike again.

"Oh no," Sakura replied. "We've barely begun."

"Dark fire!" Mel summoned.

"Watery!" Sakura called.

She was immediately surrounded by some kind of water wall that protected her from the fire.

"This is fire against fire." Sakura said. "Firey!"

What looked like a fire arrow emerged from her hands and went directly to Mel who barely missed it. But the witch reacted and attacked back. And Sakura wasn't behind. They were both really powerful.

"Be careful Sakura…please be careful…" Tomoyo repeated again and again in a low voice.

.---.

~In the benches.~

"This is really incredible." Some of the guests murmured.

"I had never seen a fight like this." Another said.

"What surprises me is that she isn't using anything to canalize her magic." A third added.

"That'll just wear off her magic quicker." The first of them said.

"But look at her, she isn't even sweating." A fourth said.

"Neither of them is using all their power." Eriol murmured to his friends.

Meiling, Shaoran and Nakuru turned to look at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you sure Master?" Nakuru asked looking at both women fighting. "But the level they're now is really incredible."

"I know Nakuru." Eriol said. "But what I say it's true. You can feel it also Shaoran, can't you?"

"Yes I'm feeling it." Shaoran nodded. "It's incredible. Too much power, but at the same time, neither of them seems to be making much effort."

Suddenly a comment from the Wizard Juel to his assistant called their attention.

"That girl, Sorceress Cherry." Juel said. "If that's what she can do with her own body, I don't want to imagine what she can do with a staff."

Eriol, Shaoran and Meiling looked at each other, Wizard Juel was right. But just then something interrupted their thoughts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed as the shield protecting her broke down and she was thrown against the wall at the back of the fighting grounds.

Tomoyo had to bite her tongue not to scream her friend's name, she was really worried.

Daeron stood up, like with a resort, he was fighting his impulse to fight that Witch.

Also Shaoran stood up, even though he didn't know why he had done it. It was just that suddenly he felt a big pain in his heart.

"What's wrong with you Shaoran?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know." Shaoran said looking at her.

'What's this I'm feeling? What is it?' He asked himself confused.

.---.

~Back in the fight.~

Sakura had to hold all her strength to stand up.

"No matter what, everything will be alright." She told to herself. Those were her magic words. Her special spell as Clow had called it once.

"You're on your limits." Mel told her with her evil grin. "Give up now."

"Never." Sakura replied as she concentrated her energy.

"Then you're out." Mel told her, she raised her hands with her nails (more like claws) ready to strike again.

"Sword!" Sakura summoned.

She moved fast, it seemed like she was cutting air, but the impulse of her movement reached the Witch Mel, and cut her nails

"No!" Witch Mel called.

"This ends now." Sakura murmured in a soft voice.

The sword disappeared, Sakura stood straight, her arms firmly at her sides, as she started shining, it was a beautiful sight.

Tomoyo knew immediately what her friend was trying to do.

"Please be careful, please." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Light!!" Sakura called with all her might.

All her energy concentrated on her pocket, where the Cards were, then to her neck, to the key, and then that energy was shot forwards, to the Witch Mel, who didn't even had time to move before the light hit her.

Most of the presents had to close their eyes, for the light was so brilliant it hurt.

When the light faded away Witch Mel was on the ground, unconscious, some doctors went to her and said she was fine, just unconscious. And when everyone turned to the other side they found Sorceress Cherry/Sakura on her knees, breathing heavily. Her assistant was at her side, helping her stand up.

"The winner is Sorceress Cherry." The announcer called.

"Are you alright my lady?" A man asked, he seemed like a doctor.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired." Sakura answered.

"S…Cherry!" Daeron called running to them. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't worry." Sakura said with a tired smile as she started walking, slowly.

"Hold on to me." Daeron told her stepping beside her.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Both Daeron and Tomoyo helped Sakura get back to the bench, this time, far from Eriol, Shaoran and Meiling.

"Shaoran can you feel the aura?" Eriol asked.

"I can feel the assistant's aura, and the Mage's." Shaoran answered. "Not the Sorceress's."

"That's what I mean." Eriol replied. "Her assistant is covering her."

"How?" Meiling asked, she was mad with herself for not being able to notice those things.

"The question isn't how, but why." Shaoran said raising an eyebrow. "Something really strange is going on here."

"Sorcerer Xiao, Miss Lin, your turn." A woman called.

.---.

~In the other side of the place.~

"Mage Dae, you're next." Another woman was calling to him.

"Thank you." Daeron said. "I'll be there in a second."

"Don't worry for me." Sakura said more calmly. "I'm better now."

Daeron nodded and went to one side of the fighting grounds.

"I told you not to use the Cards without your staff." Tomoyo said as she sat next to Sakura.

"Don't get mad Tomoyo" Sakura said smiling at her. "I'm fine, a bit tired only, I won, everything went alright."

"You think I don't know the last spell you made could have worn you off to the point of leaving you in a coma?" Tomoyo asked, now she seemed hurt.

"Please forgive me." Sakura said pleadingly. "I promise you I'll never risk myself again that way."

"No, you'll do it in a different way, I know it." Tomoyo replied more calm now.

"Well, that's how my life is." Sakura replied with a sweet smile.

"It isn't over yet." Tomoyo said. "Your next opponent will be Eriol."

"I know." Sakura said, this time smiling openly. "But this time he won't trick me, I know him enough."

"I agree with you." Tomoyo said, smiling too. "This'll be fun."

.---.

~In an unknown place, far from the fighting grounds.~

"How could she defeat me?! How?!" a woman screamed.

"Calm down Amelia." A voice called.

"Master, I'm sorry." The woman, Amelia, said dropping to her knees. "I was just distracted a second and she, cut my nails. There was nothing I could do, really."

"I know Amelia, I know." The voice replied. "You underestimated that little girl. But not everything is lost."

"What do you mean Master?" Amelia asked puzzled.

"That Sorceress won a battle against you." The voice said. "But we'll win the war against all the Sorcerers and the Magic World."

Those words were followed by an evil laughter, cold, like the worst ice. Amelia just stayed there, like pinned to the floor.

.---.

~Back in the benches aside of the fighting grounds.~

Tomoyo shivered. Sakura pulled her knees up as she hugged herself in a tight embrace.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"I…I don't know." Sakura said with her eyes closed tightly, suddenly she was afraid of something, but she didn't know what? Or why? "Something's is wrong, something's just very wrong…"

.---.

~In the other side of the fighting grounds.~

Meiling let the wards fall to the ground when she shivered.

"What's happening to you?" Shaoran asked as he picked up the wards and got them in his pocket.

Meiling didn't answer him, she let herself fall on the small chair, suddenly she felt like her legs couldn't keep her standing anymore.

"Mei, what's wrong with you?" Shaoran asked again.

"I don't know Shaoran." Meiling finally answered, her voice was so low, barely above from a whisper. "Suddenly I felt really afraid."

Shaoran couldn't understand his cousin's attitude, she had never reacted this way, not even once since he knew her. He wanted her to explain herself, but how could she when not even she could understand what was going on.

* * *

I wonder if I should have called this fic "Cat Fight" instead of "Women Fight", at least on Amelia's part. Je! Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter, just like I promised, here before the 6th of Jan., since I just received the fifth review less than an hour ago.

In the next chapter we'll get to see the power of the rest of the competitors in the Tournament, our beloved heroes will get some interaction, and we'll find out some people just can't accept a loss! Stay tuned and remember, the sooner you review the sooner you'll get the next chapter!


	5. End of the First Round

**Chapter 5.- End of First Round. **

The battle between Shaoran and Daeron started, and both were pretty good. Daeron's attacks were mainly with water, ice, or wind; while Shaoran's were with fire and thunder mainly. The battle lasted longer than the first two, but finally there had to be a winner.

"And the winner is Sorcerer Xiao." The announcer called.

Meiling was dancing, she was really happy for her cousin. And Yelan Li was also proud of her son; although she had noticed the strength in Mage Dae.

.---.

~In the benches.~

"Damn it!" Daeron murmured to himself as he headed to where his two friends where sitting.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked when he sat next to her.

"Fine, just a little mad." Daeron said.

"Well, there's no reason." Tomoyo told him. "You really did a good job."

"But I lost." Daeron replied. "My power wasn't enough."

"You can't measure your power by the battles you win." Sakura said looking at him. "You must measure your power by the times you fell and got up again."

Daeron nodded. He was really surprised, no matter how bad things may look, Sakura could always turn them just the right way.

"So, who do think will win next Sakura?" Tomoyo asked to her friend.

There was no answer.

Sakura was looking straight at where Shaoran was, talking to Meiling, Eriol and Nakuru, all of them seemed happy with his victory. Sakura sighed.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes I do." Sakura said. "I'm dying to go to him, hug him and tell him I love him as much as I did that day in the park, after we captured the Void, when I thought I would lose him."

"And why don't you go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can't." Sakura said, with watery eyes. "It's just that, it hurts too much." Tears started falling from her beautiful eyes. "It's been seven years, seven long years without him, and there wasn't a call, a visit, not even a single letter. I don't know if he feels like me, if he loves me, I don't know if he at least remembers me. And I'm afraid to find out."

"Do you prefer to keep wondering?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Sakura answered. "I'm really confused, since I arrived, and since I…" she cut herself, as she remembered something that had happened just an hour ago, just before her battle, something not even Tomoyo knew about…

***Flashback***

"Card created by Clow, abandon your old form, and rebirth, by the name of Sakura. ¡Seer!" she chanted.

The Seer Card shone brightly and turned pink. Sakura smiled with satisfaction and took the Card in her hands, just then, she had vision.

She was standing in a dark place, and she was afraid, really afraid. Then she felt a familiar presence. Someone took her hands. When she turned around she saw a Chinese young man she knew too well, since she was in love with him. He smiled and her. Sakura felt like she could drown in his amber eyes. And then, he pulled her to him and kissed her, and she let go to that kiss.

She opened her eyes, she was at the beach, in Almaren, and she had the Seer Card in her hands.

'Was it all a dream?' Sakura asked herself.

"You'll decide your own destiny Mistress Sakura." A voice told her.

Sakura turned to look at the Card, the little girl was smiling happily at Sakura, as if she knew something Sakura didn't.

Sakura just shook her head and put the Seer Card in her pocket, with the rest of the Sakura Cards, then she converted her staff back to the star key and hung it to her neck.

"It's done." She said out loud.

***End of Flashback***

Sakura still seemed to be looking to nowhere.

"What's happening?" Daeron asked, he felt left out from the conversation.

"She wants something so badly she won't accept it." Tomoyo replied looking at Sakura sadly.

.---.

~In the other side of the benches.~

Shaoran kept calm while the rest celebrated his triumph; it looked like he didn't care much about it. Suddenly he felt it, the sensation that someone was staring at him. He turned to look around, and he stopped to look at Sorceress Cherry, it looked like she was looking straight back at him, but he couldn't be sure with the mask she was wearing. There was a short light and he noticed something in her: green eyes.

"Shaoran!" Meiling called him just in that moment.

"Eh?" He asked turning to look at her cousin. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you just the same." Meiling replied.

"You look a little distracted son, are you alright?" Yelan asked.

"Yes mother." Shaoran nodded. "I'm perfectly fine."

Eriol shook his head but stood silent, he knew Shaoran was lying, he was thinking about her, again.

Eriol turned around, looking for what or who might have distracted his friend; something, or rather someone, caught his attention. It was a beautiful girl, with long black-gray hair tied in a braid, she was wearing a light blue dress, and her eyes were lavender.

'She's Violet.' Eriol told himself. 'Sorceress Cherry's assistant.'

Just then Violet (Tomoyo) turned around and their eyes locked.

'She's so beautiful.' Eriol thought to himself. 'And she must be my age.'

Eriol noticed Violet's (Tomoyo) look seemed like sad, or more likely, disappointed; he wondered what might have gotten her that way. If he just knew…

.---.

"The fourth and last duel of the first round is about to start." The announcer called just then. "Competitors: Wizards Juel and Mier please get to your places. Your duel starts…Now!"

Wizard Juel got to a defensive position, and just as he was chanting something, Wizard Mier attacked. The attack hit Wizard Juel completely. All the stadium filled with the scream.

And at the same time Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Yelan felt something that froze their blood. It was dark magic, pure evil. The four guardians felt it through their masters. And it seemed that Tomoyo and Meiling felt it too because they started trembling. The rest of the people seemed more worried about Wizard Juel's situation.

"He's alive, but in a really bad state." Geo told one of the doctors. "He needs a hospital. Now."

The doctors nodded and took him away.

"And the Winner is Wizard Mier." The announcer called.

This must have been a record. The duel had barely begun when it was already finished.

.---.

~In one side of the benches.~

"You felt that Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked still trembling a little.

Sakura nodded as she said. "Something is really wrong here."

.---.

~And across the grounds.~

"This is too much evil." Eriol told his friends. "But it seems that not everyone noticed."

"How couldn't they notice it?!" Meiling shouted. "Even I could feel something was wrong."

"I don't know Meiling but calm down." Shaoran said.

"You want me to investigate Master?" Nakuru asked.

"I don't know if someone here might know. Better stay here." Eriol said.

"Yes master." Nakuru nodded.

"The next round starts in an hour." The announcer called.

"We have one hour to get ready." Eriol said. "I'll go first against Sorceress Cherry…"

"And then Shaoran against that thing!" Meiling said, she seemed really concerned.

"Don't worry Meiling, I'll be fine." Shaoran said.

"He's really strong, you have nothing to worry about." Yelan interfered.

"And of course Master Eriol will defeat that Sorceress." Suppy said from Nakuru's bag.

"I have really a big interest in that Sorceress." Eriol said

"Why?" All of his friends asked.

"Because with her power and that mask, she seems to be a true mystery." Eriol answer. "A mystery I want to find out."

"This remembers me of someone." Shaoran said.

"Whom?" Eriol asked.

"You!" Shaoran replied. "You were always hiding and with all that mystery."

"Especially when not even you could remember about that Sealed Card!" Meiling added. "Shaoran and Sakura had to do everything on their own."

These brought back memories to everyone, especially to certain Chinese amber-eyed boy.

Meiling noticed and shut up, but she knew it was already too late.

"If you don't care I want to go take a walk on the beach." Shaoran said going outside.

His friends nodded and looked at him as he left. It was obvious everything that was going on affected him in one way or another, but they didn't know how to help him.

.---.

~In the other side of the benches.~

"Excuse me." Sakura said suddenly. "I wanna go take a walk."

"Don't forget you're first in the next round." Tomoyo called to her.

"I won't forget, I'll be back in time, I promise." Sakura said as she left.

Tomoyo sighed but said nothing.

Daeron stood there, just watching as Sakura left; he knew something was wrong with her, but as he knew nothing about it. There was no way for him to help, and it was really annoying him.

.---.

Shaoran was walking calmly, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I wish I could fly away. Fly away up in the sky, and somehow reach you, my angel, my Cherry blossom, my Sakura." Shaoran said to himself. "But I'm not sure if you even remember me. But after all it's been seven years. If it hadn't been for the elders I would have been back to her a week after I left. But they forbid it to me. They said I had to concentrate on my training, I had to bring honor to the Li Clan, and so I couldn't get distracted with anything. So I left her, I couldn't even send her a good bye note, nothing. All is the Elders fault!" he sighed. "What am I saying? I know that's not true. It's all my fault, I could have been strong enough to go against them, to put my beloved Sakura before all their plans, but I was a coward, I didn't dare to go against their orders. And for being so stupid I lost her, I know I lost her. I wonder if she feels something for me, probably she hates me for leaving her without saying a word; well, at least that would mean she remembers me."

He sighed, when suddenly something caught his attention.

.---.

~Meanwhile in the other side of the beach.~

"What are you doing now my love?" she asked out loud. "Are you walking the same as me, remembering old happy times, imagining what would have happened if you had never left, and wondering if we will ever be able to be together again."

Just then she noticed a familiar green aura, in the other side of the beach.

"Shaoran!" she mentally yelled.

And in her happiness she let a part of her true aura release, just for a second, but that was enough.

.---.

~Back with Shaoran.~

"This aura!" he yelled. "I know it! It's hers! Sakura!!"

But just then the aura disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"What's this?" he asked. "Is it that I'm just imagining things?" he sighed sadly.

.---.

~Back in the fighting arena.~

"You felt that Master?" Spinel asked Eriol.

"I told you, she's here." Eriol answered with a calmed smile in his lips.

"Now see who wants to keep the secret." Both heard a voice murmur.

Eriol and Suppy turned around and saw Violet (Tomoyo) walking next to Dae.

Suddenly she slipped and almost fell down. Eriol reacted fast enough and caught her.

"Thank you sir." She said trying to hide the shock of seeing him again face to face.

"It's a pleasure to help a beautiful young lady." Eriol said flirting with her.

Tomoyo noticed this and blushed a bit.

'He's flirting with Violet, not with you fool!' she mentally scolded herself.

Her sigh could be heard by Eriol.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, nothing sir." Tomoyo replied.

"Since I caught sight of you a while ago I've noticed you always seem to look sad, may I know why?" Eriol asked.

"I'm afraid sir that the reasons are highly personal and out of your reach." Tomoyo lied, although she knew the second half of her statement was a complete lie.

Daeron just looked at both of them as they talked. It was obvious that this young man was one of the ones Sakura and Tomoyo said they knew and hadn't seen in years.

"You know, you look very much alike to a person I knew some time ago." Eriol commented just then.

"Who can this person be?" Tomoyo asked trying to appear calm.

"Someone very important to me, and who I unfortunately couldn't contact in the last years." Eriol explained, he sighed loudly. "Although I was expecting to see her here."

"You were expecting that person to be in the Tournament?" Tomoyo asked trying to keep neutral.

"No exactly, just accompanying someone I'm not at all sure is here or not." Eriol explained.

'So he felt Sakura too!' Tomoyo mentally yelled.

Eriol noticed she had stayed silence and was wondering the reason.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Eriol asked respectfully.

"No sir, nothing." Tomoyo lied. Then she mentally added. 'Just the fact that you're referring so highly about someone, talking so freely with me, without even imagining who I really am.'

Daeron stayed there, in silence. Wishing he could do something to help, but at the same time knowing this situation was out of his reach.

.---.

~Back to the side of the beach where Sakura is.~

Sakura was walking calmly when she suddenly felt something was wrong. She jumped to the left and threw herself to the sand, just a second before a black spear passed zooming right through the spot she had been standing just a second ago.

"What's happening?!" she yelled standing up in a jump and raising her right hand to the key at her neck.

"I'm gonna kill you for dishonoring me in the Tournament!" the woman yelled.

Just then Sakura saw in front of her, the woman she had defeated in her duel.

'Witch Mel.' She thought, but she could feel something more. 'But this aura, is different, like a darker shade, almost like…evil.'

"The duel was fair, and I won." Sakura said calmly, lowering her hand, but staying in alert.

"That's a lie." Mel said. "I should have won, and I'll prove it by killing you!"

"If we could talk things out…" Sakura started.

"No!!" Mel yelled and attacked her. "I'll kill you Sorceress Cherry!"

And she made her nails grow like the claws she had used in the duel and attacked.

* * *

So Mel is truly a bitch...and I can tell you know you've seen nothing yet, there's still much to come, much I hope you'll enjoy.I know I made the last two matches of the first round really short, but I didn't consider them that important, I mean, did anyone ever doubt that Shaoran would be the winner in that one? And the last, well I'm just preparing ground for what is to come, something I can assure you you won't be expecting.

In the next chapter we'll see the first match of the second round: Cherry vs. Leed, Sakura vs. Eriol. I swer I had so much fun writing that one...because it's already written people, and the update will come with the same speed your reviews do so... See ya!


	6. Second Chance

**Chapter 6.- Second Chance: Sorcerer Leed vs. Sorceress Cherry (or what's the same: Eriol vs. Sakura)**

"Jump!" Sakura yelled and jumped high out of reach.

But Witch Mel wasn't going to give up that easily.

.---.

~Not far, in the same beach.~

Shaoran was deep in his thoughts when suddenly he felt something was wrong. He couldn't understand how, he just knew it, something was wrong and he had to do something about it.

"It may be again a trick of my mind." He thought as he started running. "But I can't take any chances."

And with that he ran to where Sorceress Cherry (Sakura) and the Witch Mel were fighting.

.---.

~In the fighting arena.~

Eriol was about to say something else to Violet (Tomoyo), when she suddenly turned around.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Eriol and Daeron asked at once.

"Something is wrong." Tomoyo said. "Something is just very wrong."

She raised her hands, letting the sun light reflect on the Moon Ring she was wearing. Eriol was amazed by it, mainly because he could feel there was something magical about it. But before he could ask anything the girl was already running out of the field.

"Come on Dae!" Tomoyo yelled. "S…Cherry needs our help!"

Eriol was wondering what could have happened, when he himself felt it, a dark energy and a light one, fighting. But just then Nakuru arrived and distracted him, so he never got to find out what was going on.

.---.

~Back to the beach.~

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs when she received an attack fully in her left arm.

"I'll kill you, I swear I will." Witch Mel kept repeating.

She prepared another attack, Sakura was running out of ideas.

"Die!" Witch Mel yelled.

But just then a miracle happened…

"God of Thunder, come to my aid!" a male voice yelled.

A thunder impacted on Witch Mel and threw her back to some dunes.

"Are you okay?" Shaoran asked kneeling next to the injured sorceress.

She turned her head up and nodded, and then noticed his shocked expression.

"Sa…Sakura?!" he almost yelled.

It was just then when Sakura noticed her mask was lying on the sand, leaving her face uncovered.

"Oh no…" she murmured, as she mentally cursed.

"Return!!" Tomoyo yelled arriving.

The pouch were the Sakura's Cards were kept glowed a moment before everything looked like if it was being rewind.

Sakura founded herself again facing the sand.

"Are you okay?" she heard Shaoran asking her again.

"Yes, perfectly fine." She said, and just before raising her head she took the mask and put it on. "Thank you." She added looking at Shaoran.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked innocently.

"It's just that I have a sense of Deja vú." He explained. He then shook his head.

"I'll take revenge." Witch Mel said standing up. "On both of you!"

She made an attack, some kind of black darts flew to both sorcerers, before she disappeared.

"Sand wall!" a voice yelled.

Sakura and Shaoran turned around in time to see Tomoyo and Daeron standing behind them. The mage still holding the scepter high.

"Thank you Dae." Sakura said smiling at him.

Shaoran felt something strange, for some unknown reason he felt uncomfortable in all this situation.

"Your attention please Ladies and Gentlemen. The second round of the Magic Tournament will begin in five minutes. Competitors please return to your places. I repeat…"

"S…Cherry, we need to go." Tomoyo urged Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Xiao." She said smiling at him.

'That smile…' Shaoran thought, then he mentally slapped himself. 'That's impossible, she's not here…' he sighed and asked himself: 'Then why do I have the feeling I just saw her?'

Sakura left, accompanied by Tomoyo and Daeron.

"You know that sooner or later he'll remember what he saw." Tomoyo commented once they were far away enough from Shaoran.

"I know." Sakura said arranging her hair. "And anyway, I'm sure he'll find out soon, with him remembering what happened here or not."

"You speak as if you know something we don't." Daeron stated.

But he never received an answer.

Tomoyo just walked in silence. She had other things in mind besides Sakura, and they all could be resumed in one word: Eriol.

"You sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked for the up-tenth time.

"Yes Tomoyo, I'm perfectly fine." Sakura said patiently.

"That fight against that wicked woman was terrible." Tomoyo insisted. "I could feel it all the way to this place."

"I'm fine," Sakura insisted. "And besides I'm not gonna quit the competition just because of some bruises. I'm expecting this competition, and I believe Eriol is too."

"Has he said something?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, but I can feel in his aura the emotion." Sakura said.

Just then both Sorcerers were called to the arena.

"First duel of the Second Round, Sorcerer Leed, against Sorceress Cherry!" the presenter announced. "Competitors, your duel starts…Now!"

But neither Sakura nor Eriol moved from their places. They were both waiting for the first attack from the opponent.

"Fine with me." Sakura said, she raised both hands and attacked. "Watery!"

A water spiral was aimed right to Eriol. But he was ready.

"Freezing wind!" he counterattacked.

The water turned to ice, and headed back to Sakura. Who swiftly jumped out of the way.

"Rock prison!" Eriol attacked first this time.

And like he said, a wall of rocks sprung from the earth and quickly surrounded Sakura.

"I should have remembered his style." Sakura scolded herself.

.---.

~In the benches.~

"That Sorcerer Leed is too strong." Daeron murmured, afraid for Sakura's safety.

"Not really." Tomoyo replied calmly.

Daeron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Not at all." Tomoyo said. "It's just that he likes to use the opponents weapons against themselves. Sakura must have forgotten that."

.---.

~Back to the fight.~

"But now I've remembered." Sakura murmured aloud. "I won't be defeated this easily! Teleport!!"

The magic of the Card teleported her out of the rock prison and right next to Eriol.

"Windy, Chains of Justice, Now!" Sakura summoned.

But Eriol could easily get away of that magic.

"Don't underestimate me miss." He told Sakura.

"The same goes to you." Sakura replied.

'Her style remembers me a lot of a certain someone.' Eriol thought.

Just then Eriol remembered another of his tricks, got rid of his staff, and made some threads appear.

Suddenly Sakura began moving against her will.

"I'm afraid this will be your end miss." Eriol said.

"No, it won't." Sakura said. "Firey!"

She was enveloped in fire, and the threads were burnt.

.---.

~In the benches, in the other side of Tomoyo and Daeron.~

"That's incredible." Meiling murmured amazed.

"How could she know what Master had done?" Rubymoon asked.

"I don't know." Spinel said. "Very little people know about the spells Master Eriol uses. And even less people are able to break them."

Again a name rang in Shaoran's mind: Sakura.

"You amaze me Sorceress Cherry." Eriol complimented her. "You really do. Very few people have been able to break that spell."

"Thank you." Sakura said with a grin. "I think that now you'll believe my words and stop playing. Fight."

"If that's your wish." Eriol said smiling as well. "I'll use a spell I wasn't planning on using, at least not yet."

"Do it." Sakura said, knowing exactly what Eriol was about to do. "I'll let you do it."

'Is she crazy?' Eriol asked himself. 'If she had even the slightest idea of what I'm about to do she would attack me right now. What is she thinking?'

.---.

~With Tomoyo and Daeron.~

"He's gonna do it." Tomoyo said confidentially.

"What?" Daeron asked.

"The darkness spell." Tomoyo answered.

Daeron looked at her, shocked. That was a very powerful spell, one only the best sorcerers could handle, and it was almost impossible to break.

"Sakura must attack now, before it is late." Daeron said worried.

"She won't." Tomoyo said. "She'll let him do the spell."

"But it is very dangerous." Daeron insisted. "Why would she do that?"

"To prove him who's the best Sorcerer." Tomoyo said calmly. "To prove him that these seven years haven't passed in vain."

Daeron looked a Tomoyo in silence. She was talking like if there was some kind of unfinished business with that man, but what was it? He wished to find out.

.---.

~With Shaoran, Meiling and Eriol´s guardians.~

"What is that girl trying to do letting Eriol finish that spell?" Meiling asked. "Is she insane or what?!"

"She probably doesn't know what Master Eriol is about to do." Ruby suggested.

"No." Shaoran said seriously.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"She knows exactly what Eriol is about to do." Shaoran assured. "But she'll let him do it."

"What for?" Spinel asked.

"Now I really think she's insane." Meiling insisted.

"She wants to prove something." Shaoran explained.

"How do you know?" Rubymoon asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Shaoran replied coldly.

.---.

Just then Eriol finished chanting the darkness spell. And a huge darkness spread from the tip of his staff to the sky and then everywhere.

The sun disappeared, and the sky turned a dark black.

Slowly, one by one, most of the guests began falling asleep.

Shaoran summoned a Shield to keep Meiling protected from the darkness. He, his mother, and Eriol's guardians could stay awake without it.

Tomoyo concentrated, her ring shone briefly and formed a light shield that protected her and Daeron.

Yukito and Kero too could feel the spell, but they stayed in the cabin, Sakura had told them to stay there unless they were called, and they couldn't disobey her. Anyway, they could feel she was perfectly fine.

.---.

~Back to the center of the fighting grounds.~

"Well, this is something I wasn't expecting." He said looking at his opponent fully awake.

"If you were expecting me to fall asleep the same as some of the guests here, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said sarcastically.

"It's just that common wizards can't stay awake with this." Eriol explained.

"I though I had already left clear that I'm no common wizard." Sakura said a little annoyed.

If all she had done wasn't enough to prove her point to him what she was about to do would.

"Same trick won't work twice with me." She murmured in a low voice.

Eriol looked at her, puzzled, wondering what did she meant.

"Magic of my star, shine above this darkness." She chanted raising both hands and with her head to the dark sky. "Light!!"

This spell, stronger than the one she had used against Witch Mel in her first duel, sent a column of light right to the sky, and from there it expanded until it broke all the darkness.

Eriol looked at her, really shocked, and not able to hide it.

"This is my chance." Sakura murmured. "Shadow, trap him!"

Her shadow left her and got to Eriol.

Suddenly Eriol tried to move but couldn't.

"What's this?" he asked after he tried to use some spells to free himself.

"You'll never free yourself from that." Sakura said calmly.

.---.

~With Shaoran, Meiling and Eriol's guardians.~

"She's using her shadow to hold him." Shaoran noticed.

"Impressing." Yelan murmured from behind them.

.---.

~Back in the fight.~

And it was just then that Eriol noticed that, in fact, he couldn't move because his opponents shadow was holding his.

"Give up." Sakura told him.

"Never." Eriol replied, his pride above everything else.

"Give up." Sakura insisted. "I don't want to hurt you."

Eriol now was puzzled, she wanted him to give up so she didn't have to hurt him, what kind of fighter was her?

"There's no need to fight." She said. "I've won and even you know it."

But Eriol kept silence. Suddenly his body glowed, and Sakura's shadow disappeared.

"I warned you." Sakura said, she raised her hand and a wand appeared in it.

Eriol looked at her with expectation.

The rest of the guests, who had woken up already, were waiting to see her slash Eriol, or something like that.

But they would have never imagined what she did.

"Sleep!" she yelled with a flick of her wand.

There was a blue haze of light and Eriol couldn't stop himself from falling unconscious to the floor.

The place stood silent for a moment. They couldn't believe the way this fight had turned out.

Finally some of them started clapping and cheering.

"And the winner is Sorceress Cherry!" the announcer yelled.

.---.

~In the benches.~

Sakura was breathing heavy when she got a seat.

Tomoyo and Daeron couldn't stop congratulating her.

"That was awesome, really." Daeron was saying excitedly. "The best magic duel I have seen in my whole life."

"You did it. I knew you would." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, she was tired, but she had won. She had finally demonstrated to herself, and others what seven years of training had done.

.---.

~In the other side of the benches.~

Spinel-sun left Eriol lying on a couple of chairs.

"How could this happen?" Rubymoon asked, really worried.

"It seemed impossible, and yet it is true." Shaoran said. "There's someone stronger than Hiiragizawa."

"That girl…" Meiling murmured turning to look at Cherry. "Who is she really?"

No one answered to that.

* * *

Hope you liked that, I had a lot of fun writting it!

In the next chapter another of our 'evil guys' will reveal himself, and in what way! You'll all soon realize that there's more than just a prize or a title in risk here! All in _Chapter 7.- Danger_...


	7. Danger

Hello! Being that I know quite a few people are going to want me dead by the end of this chapter I've decided to include my greetings here and take the time to go and hide while you read the chapter itself. This is the most angst I've ever written in a CCS story (at least to this day), but I promise you things will turn out alright in the end.

P.S. The faster and the more you update, the sooner you get the next chapter. It's already written!

* * *

**Chapter 7.- Danger.**

When Eriol finally woke up he wasn't mad because of loosing, but he was shocked because of the way he had lost.

"She just made me sleep." He repeated himself once, and again, and again.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Supreme Clow Reed, the most powerful Sorcerer of all times?" Shaoran asked him sarcastically.

"In fact no." Eriol said. "I'm not Clow anymore. I'm Eriol. And I knew there would be someone more powerful than me one day, but not that girl."

"Well, talking about that girl, she's really strange." Meiling said. "But now Shaoran just needs to defeat that wizard, and then he'll set scores with that girl. We'll prove that the Li Clan will always be the best."

"I think there's something with that girl." Shaoran said as she turned around, watching her leave. "Something we yet must find out."

The rest just looked at him, not at all understanding what he meant.

.---.

~Meanwhile, in the other side of the place.~

Sakura was leaving the place, helped by Tomoyo and Daeron. They walked to the cabins, where Yukito caught up with them.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked looking at the tired young lady.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sakura said.

"If having an energy drain is perfectly fine…" Tomoyo started.

Yukito opened the door to the cabin, where Kero immediately flew right to Sakura.

"What happened with you?!" he almost yelled, he was deadly worried.

"Nothing, really." Sakura said. "I just had a duel with Eriol and defeated him."

"Ah, that…" Kero said easily, "That shouldn't have been that hard." suddenly his expression changed. "Then why the hell do you look like if you had just fought a war against all the Eastern Magic Council?!"

"Because she just defeated Eriol without her staff." Tomoyo explained.

"Without her…" Kero repeated, then something hit him. "Without your staff?! How come you did something as dangerous as that?!"

"Kerberos, calm down." Yukito ordered him. He turned to Sakura. "I know, as well as Yue, that you did it because you don't want him and the Li's to know it is you…"

"The Chinese gaki is here?!" Kero yelled.

"But you know it is too dangerous." Yukito continued. "You haven't yet mastered your magic without an instrument." He sighed, kneeled down in front of Sakura and for a moment showed the eyes of Yue. "Sakura, you know you're our Mistress, and the most powerful Sorceress that has ever lived, and because of that your power is too much for you to handle it on your own, without an object to canalize it."

"I'm fine guys, I really am." Sakura insisted. "A little tired, that's true, but it won't take me long to recover. And probably in the last battle I'll use my staff anyway."

"We say all this because we care for you Sakura." Tomoyo said hugging her tightly. "We don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Nothing bad will happen to me." Sakura said sweetly. "I promise I'll be careful and take care of myself."

The rest just nodded.

"I would like to be alone for a while. Probably I'll sleep or meditate, to let my body recover for the next round." Sakura said.

Tomoyo, Daeron and her guardians nodded and left the room in silence.

.---.

~Meanwhile in the fighting grounds.~

Shaoran was fighting Wizard Mier, he was really strong, but Shaoran too was very skilled. The battle was though and both of them were gravely injured. But anyway, none of them gave up.

"Something is wrong in here." Eriol said suddenly.

"What do you mean Eriol?" Rubymoon asked.

"There's something with that wizard I don't like a single bit." Eriol explained.

Just then the images of the dream he had had right before traveling to Almaren went back o his mind. Was it that something related to it was about to happen?

"I feel it." Meiling murmured in a low murmur. "Cold, as ice, darkness, and a big feeling of loss."

Yelan looked at her niece worried. She couldn't understand what was going on. Meiling had never had magic, then why was she saying she was feeling these things? And besides, there was still that dream…

.---.

~Back to cabin 4.~

Sakura was sleeping. Her body had almost fully recovered, most of her energy restored, at least enough for a good duel before having to use her staff.

She didn't notice it, but two cards flew out of her pouch.

"I need your help Dream." The first one said.

"I don't know, I can't use my powers without the Mistress's consent." The other card, Dream, said.

"We need to do this for our Mistress's happiness." The other said.

"Ok. I'll do it." Dream said releasing some of her power to the other Card. "There you go Seer."

~In Sakura's dream.~

Sakura was walking in a beautiful garden. Her best setting when she needed to relax. Suddenly she noticed someone had just appeared in the place.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Mistress." The newcomer said. "There's something you need to know."

And before Sakura could articulate a single word, her surroundings changed: she was now standing back in the fighting arena. Suddenly she heard a man's yell, as he hit the opposite wall, and fell into a pool of his own blood.

~Back to cabin 4.~

"No! Shaoran!!" Sakura yelled as she got up.

She noticed the two cards out of the pouch.

"Thank you Seer, Dream." She thanked them as they returned to the pouch. "Now I must help him. I can't let him die. No way!" she concentrated, there was no time to loose, she couldn't go there running, she would have to do it someway else. "Teleport!!" she yelled, and disappeared in a haze of silver light and little stars.

.---.

~In the fighting field.~

"You'll die now!" Wizard Mier yelled. He sent a massive energy attack to Shaoran.

Shaoran was already too weak, his deep cuts bleeding profusely. The attack hit him completely and he was thrown back to the coliseum's wall.

"Aargg!!" he yelled in pain.

"No!! Shaoran!!" Meiling yelled in panic.

Yelan just stood there, too afraid to even speak.

Wizard Mier laughed, an evil and ice-cold laugh. He shot another attack when…

"Shield!!" a voice yelled from the mid-ground.

Everyone gasped. A woman had just appeared in the middle of the fighting field, and summoned a shield that miraculously stood up enough to stop Wizard Mier's attack.

"It's forbidden to interrupt someone else's duel." Wizard Mier told her.

"I don't care what is forbidden you were about to kill him." She yelled in rage.

Eriol and Meiling were amazed. This Sorceress Cherry (Sakura), had just left minutes ago, completely worn out, and now she was back, and protecting Shaoran with such emotion…

"No one will stand in my way." Wizard Mier said, but just Sakura heard him.

He was about to shot another attack, but Sakura was faster.

"Windy!" she yelled.

Although Windy was normally a passive card, Sakura was so mad, her feelings gave the magic enough force to send Wizard Mier to the opposite wall.

"Someone's got to end this." She yelled to the rest.

"End the duel." Yelan finally found her voice.

"The duel has been stopped." The announcer said. "And for the circumstances the winner is Wizard Mier."

Meiling was about to yell that he was crazy, for not punishing that man, he had just tried to kill her cousin.

Eriol did a levitation spell and took Shaoran to the medical tent. His guardians followed him, as well as Meiling.

But Yelan went to Sakura, who was still trying to calm down herself.

"Thank you." She said bowing to Sakura.

"What for my lady?" Sakura asked bowing as well.

"You just saved my son's life." Yelan said. "When not even I could bring myself to interfere."

"Don't worry my lady." Sakura said smiling sweetly. "I only did what I thought should be done. It's been an honor to be of help."

Yelan noticed her smile, she had seen it before.

"Have we met each other?" she asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure my lady." Sakura said, she didn't want to lie to her. "Maybe."

Just then a man called Yelan, so Sakura didn't have to lie at all.

Once she was left alone, Sakura took a card out of her pocket.

"Seer." She said. "Answer this question, speak to me: Will Shaoran be alright? Please answer me, I command you to speak."

"I'm sorry Mistress." Seer's voice sounded in the air. "But Li Shaoran isn't yet safe, His wounds are deep, and he has lost too much blood, he may not survive unless…"

"I know." Sakura said. "And it must be done. Even if with that I reveal myself to everyone. Shaoran's life is more important than this silly secret-game, this isn't a game anymore."

.---.

Shaoran was lying in a bed, the sheets covered in blood, he was looking paler by each second that passed. The magical-doctors where doing the impossible to save his life, but it seemed to be that, impossible.

"He's going to be fine, right?" Meiling asked again and again too nervous to think of anything else. "Please tell me he'll be okay."

"Please take her out Nakuru." Eriol said.

Rubymoon turned back to Nakuru and took Meiling out of the room, to the hallway. Suppy arrived with them a moment later. They both stayed in silence, neither of them had mood for chatting.

.---.

Inside, the doctors where still doing all the efforts to cure Shaoran, but he was already one step to death.

"He can't die, not him please." Yelan was crying. "Please Kami-sama don't take him, not him, you already took Xiaolen from my side, don't take him away too."

"Don't cry Mrs. Li, everything will be alright." Eriol tried to comfort her, but even he was doubting his own words.

Just then there was a flash of silver light and a figure appeared in the middle of the room, right next to Shaoran.

The doctors stepped back, shocked.

Eriol and Yelan were puzzled, there was that Sorceress again. But this time, she looked a little different.

Sakura ignored the strange faces of everybody in the room and went next to Shaoran.

"He's cold." She murmured. "And has lost too much blood. Just like Seer said." She took a card from her pocket. "Heal won't be enough to save him, I'll have to use my full power."

.---.

~Just outside.~

"Something strange is going on." Suppy said looking at the door.

Nakuru was about to ask what when she and Meiling saw a figure that passed running right next to them.

"Miss Violet?" Meiling asked.

But the girl didn't stop and immediately entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Once inside Tomoyo noticed Sakura was already standing next to Shaoran.

"You came just in time." Sakura said.

"Are you sure of what you're about to do?" Tomoyo asked. "After all, you just recovered yourself from an energy drain."

"His life depends on it." Sakura said. "But I'll need your help."

"Count on it." Tomoyo said. "I'll be ready the moment you say so."

Eriol didn't understand what was going on.

"I won't let you die." Sakura told Shaoran with her hand on his cheek. "I'll save you, Shaoran."

Yelan opened her eyes wide. How come this girl knew her son's real name?!

"Now." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Shield!" Tomoyo summoned raising her ring and giving a step forward.

"That ring…" Eriol started. Now he was sure it was magic.

A shield surrounded her, Sakura and Shaoran. Leaving the doctors, Eriol and Yelan out of what was about to happen.

Immediately after Sakura took the key from her neck and chanted: "I call upon the magic of my star, ancient forces near and far, with the power of magic, with the power of light, release the staff and shine your light. I command you…To Unseal!!" a golden seal appeared at her feet and her key grew up to her staff, and at the same time her mask fell to the floor, revealing her face, and letting her aura shine, finally, freely.

"Oh God…" Eriol murmured recognizing finally the aura of the young Sorceress. Then he thought something else. "Then Violet…"

Sakura set the Heal Card over Shaoran and concentrated hard.

"Heal, please, I need your powers. I know you've never done something this big. But it is very important to me. Please, save his life, I beg you." Sakura pleaded, then she raised her staff and added: "Please, release your magic and cure him. Heal!"

Heal turned to her true form.

"I'll do all I can Mistress." Heal said as she started glowing, transmitting her powers to the almost dead Shaoran.

The seconds passed, one by one.

Suddenly Sakura fell to her knees, but she never lowered her staff, she refused to give up.

"I can't give up. I can't let him die. I won't do it." Sakura repeated to herself. "I'm gonna save him."

"Mistress, I don't have enough energy." Heal told her.

"Then take mine." Sakura said.

"But Mistress…" Heal started.

In Sakura's situation, when she was just recovering from an energy drain, it was dangerous to do something like that.

"Just do it. Please." Sakura pleaded.

Heal nodded.

"She won't resist." Yelan said afraid. "It's too much magic for such a young lady."

"She has to." Eriol said. "Now not only Shaoran's life, but her own as well, depend on it."

Yelan just looked at everything in silence. It was too incredible that someone, no matter who, risked her/his life to save someone else's.

"I will resist. I need to. Shaoran, I'll save you, I swear it." She remembered all her happy times with Shaoran, when they were just in Elementary School. "You helped me many times, now it is my turn to return the favor. No matter what."

She turned to look at Tomoyo, who also was putting all her efforts to support the shield, to stop the doctors from interrupting them. She smiled, despite her situation.

"No matter what, everything will be alright." Sakura assured herself. Her magic words, her special spell, it had always worked, and it would again. It had too. "I won't fail in this." She said, still on her knees, looking at Shaoran, true and eternal love shinning in her emerald eyes. "I can't loose you Shaoran, not again. I love you too much." She smiled. "You listen to me Shaoran? I love you."

A lonely tear slipped down her cheek and ended on a Sakura Card, the Card shone brightly.

"Don't cry." She said. "Everything will be alright."

Sakura, as well as Tomoyo recognized Hope's voice.

Just then there was a huge flash of silver light.


	8. Explanations

**Chapter 8.- Explanations.**

Finally Tomoyo couldn't resist. She fainted. Eriol caught her just in time.

Everyone had to close their eyes because the light was so bright it hurt.

A second later everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. No one moved a muscle in a couple of seconds, until…

"Arg…" a voice growled.

Slowly Shaoran sat on the bed, looking perfectly fine except for the fact that his clothes were still covered in blood, although all his wounds had disappeared.

"What happe..?" he started asking.

When suddenly he noticed the figure lying on the floor, next to his bed, and still holding a certain staff tightly in her hand.

"Oh my god…" Shaoran couldn't believe it. And just then he noticed she was pale, cold, and her aura weaker than ever. "Sakura!"

He jumped out of bed, carried Sakura and laid her in another bed (a clean one).

He was about to ask for explanations when suddenly the window opened and there entered Kero, Yukito and Daeron, who had to climb up a tree because they couldn't turn to their true forms.

"What the hell happened here?!" Daeron yelled, deadly worried.

"What have you done to Sakura gaki?!" Kero yelled at the same time to Shaoran.

Yukito stayed in silence.

"It…was…not h…not his fa…fault…Kero." Tomoyo murmured breathing heavily and with her eyes half opened.

"Tomoyo!" Daeron said.

Eriol slowly stood up, supporting Tomoyo.

"Shaoran was almost killed by that Wizard Mier." Tomoyo explained. "His wounds were too bad for them to be healed by common medicine, or even common magic. So she had to use the Heal Card, with all her energies."

"Heal Card?" Eriol asked. "That Card doesn't exist."

"It does now." Tomoyo replied. "Sakura created it about four years ago."

"You mean she used all her energies, knowing she hadn't fully recovered from her last duel?" Yukito asked.

Tomoyo just nodded.

"She's crazy…" Kero started.

"In love." Tomoyo finished, so low only Eriol heard her.

Kero was about to say something else against Shaoran when he noticed something.

"Don't, Kero." Sakura murmured breathing deeply, slowly recovering her energies.

"Sakura!" Kero and Daeron yelled at once.

"Are you alright?" Daeron asked.

"Yes, a little tired that's all. Don't worry for me." Sakura insisted, slowly sitting down.

"It was all that gaki's…" Kero started.

"No, Kero." Sakura interrupted him. "It wasn't Shaoran's fault. It was I who decided to do this. He didn't even know I was here."

"That's true, and even you know it Kerberos." Yue stepped in.

"But Sakura, you were already very weak!" Kero insisted. He turned to Tomoyo. "You should have stopped her, instead of getting in too!"

"You know it would have been impossible to stop her Kero." Tomoyo said slowly standing up, with still a little help from Eriol. "She's persistent, and would never refuse to help someone in need, less of all the certain someone we are talking about. Second, I prefer ten times to help her, than to just step aside and let her risk herself, alone."

"And you preferred to risk yourself too?" Daeron asked. "Tomoyo, you could have gotten hurt."

Eriol was taken aback by this. Why did this man, whoever he was, worry so much about Tomoyo?

"I know fully well I don't posses magic of my own Daeron." Tomoyo said calmly. "But still Sakura gave me this ring, and taught me to use it, when that happened I swore if she ever needed help I would come to her aid, and so I did."

Daeron mumbled something unintelligible, probably in his own language.

"Why didn't you two tell me you were here?" Shaoran asked the question that had been eating his mind since he had seen Sakura in the floor.

"We thought it could be like a payback." Sakura finally said, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"A pay…" Shaoran started, confused.

"It's been seven years, and you never communicated, not even once. I feared you had forgotten me, or married someone else." Sakura finally let all her feelings out. "Although each time I saw that teddy-bear you gave me, and remembered that promise we made, of being together, I told myself you would keep it no matter what. That you were incapable of lying to me…of leaving me all alone."

"And that's right." Shaoran said taking both of Sakura's hands between his. "I won't ever lie to you. I know it was my fault not to visit you before but…"

"Don't say anything." Sakura said.

"Please, forgive me." Shaoran insisted.

"It doesn't matter now. We're together. That is what matters." Sakura said sweetly. "That I saw you again."

"I should have never left you." Shaoran said with a hand on her cheek. "I repeated that to myself day and night. I should have gone against the Elders, tell them I preferred ten times to stay by the side of the one I love than to become the Clan Leader."

"You would have deceived your mother." Sakura said looking at Yelan from the corner of the eye. "And I don't think you would want that."

"I would do anything to be with you." Shaoran said with the other hand on her waist.

"We're together now, that's all that matters." Sakura said again, hugging him.

"When I was dying…I heard a voice calling me, I could feel the force of a precious soul yelling at me not to leave her alone. That she loved me too much to loose me." Shaoran spoke that in a really low voice, just so that Sakura could hear him.

"I said that." Sakura said blushing. "And I won't take it back. I love you."

"I love you too." Shaoran replied, a smile appearing in his already handsome face. "Now and forever."

Yelan couldn't believe her eyes, her son was smiling! She had never seen him smile, she thought it impossible.

And what came next was beyond all her dreams.

Neither Shaoran, nor Sakura cared at all that they weren't alone. That they were being seen by certain some ones that would bother them with this later (I mean of course Tomoyo, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Tomoyo and…did I say Tomoyo?).

Shaoran couldn't stop himself. He knew his mother was there, but in that moment he couldn't have cared less. He kissed Sakura right then and there.

Sakura was shocked at first. But she immediately answered to the kiss with all her desire. It had been too long since the last time she had felt Shaoran's lips over hers.

Even Eriol was wide-eyed now. He never imagined Shaoran would do something like that kiss, in front of his own mother! Not to count Sakura's guardians…

The young lovers had to break the kiss to breathe again.

Sakura was blushing a bright shade of red, but anyway she had liked that kiss very much.

"You gak…" Kero started.

"Not now Kero." Sakura stopped him right in time.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?" One of the doctors finally asked, the rest where still shocked.

"Excuse me." Sakura said giving a step forward and bowing to them.

"Sorceress Cherry." The doctor said with authority. "If you would please explain why you appeared here so suddenly, interrupted us, and then did that magic without authorization."

"She just saved Li! How can you complain about that?!" Tomoyo exclaimed defensively.

"It's okay Tomoyo, don't worry." Sakura said calmly. She turned to the doctors. "Excuse me for interrupting you, but a birdie told me that I had to take this certain business in my own hands."

"And how could you know you would be able to do what none of my doctors could?" the eldest of the doctors asked, he seemed mad because he had been expecting to save the Chinese young man and receive a reward from Mrs. Li.

"I have my ways of knowing things." Sakura said imitating Eriol's style when he wanted to keep something in secret. "As I already said, I'm deeply sorry for the interruption, but the situation was an emergency, there was no time for introductions." She made a pause. "But if you still wish to know who I am…My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm Japanese, and they know me as the Card Mistress."

With these words Kero and Yukito turned to their true forms in both sides of their Mistress.

"The Card Mis…" the doctor repeated. Then he realized what he had just heard. "What?!"

The rest of the doctors and nurses where as shocked and wide-eyed as he was.

"Now you'll probably give her the respect she deserves." Tomoyo said with her arms crossed.

The doctors immediately bowed and repeated a thousand apologies to Sakura.

"Don't worry." Sakura said with her sweet smile. "There's nothing to forgive."

"But there's a lot to thank you for Mistress Sakura." Yelan said stepping toward her. "Thank you for saving my son's life." She did a deep bow.

Everyone in the room where taken aback by this. They had never (and I mean NEVER) seen Yelan Li bowing, and to a girl!

"Please, don't." Sakura said bowing even lower than Yelan. "There's nothing to thank, what I did was because I care deeply for Shaoran. I really do."

Yelan smiled at her and nodded, straightening up.

"And please, call me Sakura." Sakura added with her usual smile. "It's been long since the last time we saw each other, but I'm still that young girl you met in Hong Kong: clumsy, easily embarrassed, and unpunctual for almost anything."

"And pretty, and friendly, sweet, caring, forgiving, and the best person I've ever known." Shaoran said hugging her from behind.

Sakura blushed slightly but returned the hug.

Just then the door opened abruptly.

"We felt magic and…" Nakuru started, but was interrupted.

"Shaoran! You're…" Meiling started yelling when she saw her cousin, but then interrupted herself in mid-sentence, she had just noticed the certain-someone her cousin was embracing. "Kinomoto?!"

"Hello Meiling, glad to see you again too." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah." Tomoyo nodded.

"Daidouji?!" Meiling exclaimed, still in shock. "How…?"

"Get in the line, I got here first." Eriol said.

Tomoyo, as well as the rest in the room, turned their attention to him.

"I still wish to know how you got here." Eriol said.

"Sakura is the Mistress of the Cards, isn't that enough reason?" Daeron asked with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"What I wish to know mainly is how come I didn't notice their presence here." Eriol said.

"I was using the 'Mask' Card." Sakura answered.

"I don't remember that Card." Eriol murmured thoughtfully.

"That's because Clow didn't create it, I did." Sakura said.

And to prove that she moved her hand, the Sakura Cards she had created in the last seven years started floating in front of Eriol for him to see.

"Now you really surprised me Sakura." Eriol murmured.

"I thought I had already surprised you when I defeated you a while ago." Sakura said with a playful smile.

"And I was wondering why you had said 'Same trick won't work twice with me'. Now I get it." Eriol said remembering the duel.

"Almost every spell you used in our duel, you had used it when I changed the cards." Sakura said.

"Although in that time you needed your staff to get enough power to defeat me. Not anymore." Eriol said.

"I get really tired without my staff, I have to admit that." Sakura said. "But the idea was that you weren't going to find out who I really was, at least not until the last duel."

"And I have to admit it would have been interesting." Eriol said smiling.

"Yeah, I thought that too." Tomoyo said smiling. "You looked quite funny with that shocked expression when she defeated you."

Eriol was about to complain, but never did, he liked when Tomoyo was happy, and if making fun of him was the reason, then let it be. As long as he could see more smiles like that…All the opposite to what he had seen just a while ago when they were in the benches. When he had felt so attracted to that Violet but couldn't find a reason, now he knew the reason…he had always known it…

"That's a pretty ring, you know." Nakuru commented signaling to Tomoyo's Moon ring.

"Yeah, and it's very useful too." Tomoyo said

She moved swiftly the hand, the ring shone briefly and a light breeze moved her hair. It stopped suddenly and Tomoyo sighed.

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine." Tomoyo answered. "Just that it takes me longer than you to recover from energy drains."

"What energy drain?" Shaoran asked.

"Now that we get on the topic." Eriol stepped in. "Since a while ago I've been wondering about two things. The first one is that ring, I can feel something special about it. And the second is about Tomoyo's powers, if I remember well enough she didn't have magic the last time we met."

"I didn't." Tomoyo said. "And I still don't have, and least not magic of my own."

"I don't get it." Meiling murmured puzzled. "If she doesn't have magic, how did she do that with the wind?"

"That's because I 'borrow' the magic." Tomoyo explained.

This only made them get even more puzzled.

"I don't have magic of my own." Tomoyo explained. "I borrow it from Sakura."

With this everyone turned to look at Sakura, expecting further explanations.

"You see, some time ago there was an incident in which Tomoyo was in danger." Sakura started. "And after it happened I decided it would be good for Tomoyo to be able to take care of herself if something like that happened again. So I concentrated in my powers and created two magical objects, two magic rings."

"Magic rings?" Eriol asked.

"Yes." Sakura said. "There are two of them. The Moon ring, which Tomoyo posses, with it she can summon the magic of any Sakura Card related to the moon. And the second is the Sun ring, which hasn't gotten any possessor yet, with it a person can summon the magic of any Sakura Card related to the Sun."

"That's incredible Sakura." Shaoran complimented her.

"But if they're magical, wouldn't the possessor need magic to use them?" Yelan asked.

"No." Sakura said shaking her head. "I made the rings specifically to be used by non-magical people; for them to have a way to protect themselves."

"I don't understand how can someone use magic without them having it." Meiling said with arms crossed over her chest.

"It's very easy actually." Sakura said smiling. "Because they're borrowing my magic, but feeding it with their own energies. That's why they get energy drains like any magical-person." She made a pause. "The only thing that could complicate things is that the possessors of the rings won't be able to use them if I'm in an energy drain, because I have no magic to lend to them."

"Let me see." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. "Quite ingenious if I say so myself." He turned to Sakura. "You really impress me Sakura. First you defeat me, you use great magic without your staff, then you heal Shaoran when no one else would have been able, then the new Cards, and now this."

"You said there was another ring." Yelan said looking at the moon ring.

"Yes," Sakura said. "The Sun ring. Tomoyo…"

"Yes." Tomoyo said reaching to her pocket. Suddenly her smile faded as she searched frantically in her dress. "It's not here….no…no this can't be."

"What?" The rest asked.

"I've lost the ring." Tomoyo answered ashamed.

* * *

I hope you all liked the reunions of our dear sorcerers, there are some things that still need to be worked out. I'm pretty sure everyone already knows what's happened with the Sun Ring, and if you don't, worry not for you'll be finding out in the next chapter. Until then!


	9. Feelings and Memories

How is it possible people that I get three reviews after one of the hardest chapters in this story? THREE!!! I've gotten as far as seven in other chapters, and in this one I didn't get more than three! You know, I shouldn't be doing this, updating I mean; actually I wasn't going to, until at least two more people decided to grace me with their reviews, but there's a certain someone being quite insistent with her reviews (you know who you are). So I decided to humor her, but THIS WILL BE A ONE-TIME DEAL! Here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 9.- Feelings and Memories.**

"What?! How?" Sakura questioned, panicking.

"I don't know." Tomoyo said weeping. "I made sure it was in my pocket before I entered this room, but now it's not here."

"What can have happened?" Eriol asked.

"I don't think someone could have stolen it here." Yelan murmured. "We would have noticed."

"And how could anyone have stolen it if until a couple of minutes ago we didn't even know it existed?" Nakuru asked.

"Then who's the thief?" Daeron asked.

"There's not necessarily a thief." Sakura murmured.

"What?" everyone asked.

"There's just one reason the ring would have disappeared on its own, and without any of us noticing." Sakura murmured, then turned to Tomoyo. "And you know it…"

"Yes." Tomoyo said nodding comprehensively.

"What?" the boys asked, still puzzled.

"The ring has found a possessor." Tomoyo and Sakura answered at once.

Eriol was about to ask for more details when suddenly the girls felt a chill.

"Not again…" Meiling murmured embracing herself.

"This coldness…this fear…" Tomoyo murmured in a low voice.

"It's evil, pure evil." Sakura said alerting all her magical senses, trying to find the source of that terrible power.

It took her a couple of seconds, but finally she could pinpoint the exact location, and it was…just behind the door!

"Beware!" Sakura yelled.

And at the same time the door was broken with a loud crash.

Sakura and Shaoran gave a few steps backwards, along with Kero and Yue.

Yelan too stepped back, the doctors immediately staying behind her (cowards).

Eriol pulled Tomoyo with him. Tomoyo was really afraid and pulled herself even tighter into Eriol's embrace. This didn't seem to bother him the slightest bit, in fact, it was the opposite, he liked it.

Nakuru and Suppy immediately returned to their true forms, standing next to their master to protect him if need be.

Meiling was the last to react, and she was standing right next to the door.

A figure entered, a man in a black cloak. And the evil was coming from him! With just a movement of his hands a black sphere of energy was thrown directly at Meiling.

"Move out!" Daeron yelled as he pushed Meiling to the floor and then rolled with her out of the way.

Meiling was too shocked to thank him, or protest or to even react in any way.

"What's happening?" Shaoran asked.

"Wizard Mier…" Sakura murmured.

"Right my dear Sorceress Cherry." He murmured. "That's how the low mortals call me, but my name is Michel, Lord Michel of the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?!" both Eriol and Yelan gasped at once.

The rest could deduce, by their tone and the aura that it was nothing good.

"What do you want here?" Shaoran asked.

"You should be dead!" Lord Michel yelled at him. "With all the damage your body received you should have died by now, and your powers would be mine!"

"So that's it!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's why you did that. You wanted his powers; as well as mine."

"That's right Sorceress, but the stupid Amelia failed, seems you're more than just a stupid girl after all." Lord Michel said.

"Amelia?" Daeron asked.

"He must mean Witch Mel, she dueled with Sakura in the first round, and then tried to kill her in the beach about an hour ago." Tomoyo deduced.

"Very intelligent to be an unworthy mortal." Lord Michel said.

"Never underestimate someone by his/her looks." Sakura said.

The words Seer had told him rang in Eriol's head.

"And less of all if it's us." Tomoyo added with a playful smile.

"I'll kill you all!" Lord Michel yelled.

"No you won't." Shaoran said throwing a ward. "God of lighting, come to my aid!"

The attacked seemed useless to the Wizard.

"Stupid mortals, your magic does nothing more than tickles to me." Lord Michel said.

"Let's see if you take this too." Yelan said getting both hands together. "Element's Supreme Light shine now. Ryu-Kami (Dragon-God)!"

From her hands emerged a blast of wind, a flame of fire, a whirl of water and a fist of soil. Then everything combined and turned to a golden dragon that made impact directly to Lord Michel.

It was enough to send him backwards, and with a good burnt in the arm and a part of the torso, but not enough to defeat him.

"What?!" the guardians yelled impressed.

Shaoran was shocked, he knew how powerful his mother was, and it seemed almost impossible for him that she couldn't kill him once and for all.

"You only make me angrier." Lord Michel said in a cold voice.

He raised his hand again to the nearest one: Meiling.

"Miss, run!" Daeron yelled pushing Meiling aside, and receiving the punch.

It was so hard he was thrown to the wall almost unconscious and with a bad cut in the head.

"Mage Dae!" Meiling yelled, calling him by the only name she knew of him, as she ran to try and help him.

"Prepare to die!" Lord Michel yelled.

"Meiling, move!" Yelan yelled at her niece.

"If I do so, he'll kill him." Meiling answered back, as she raised her left hand to protect her face from the blow.

And that's when Tomoyo noticed something…

"Meiling, yell: Earthy!" Tomoyo instructed her.

"What?!" Meiling asked puzzled, she had no time for jokes.

"Just do it!" Tomoyo insisted.

'I'm already a step from death.' Meiling thought. 'I have nothing more to lose.' And with that decision she yelled: "Earthy!"

And just as she was about to be hit, a rock-form emerged from the ground and protected her.

This seemed to surprise and even confuse a bit Lord Michel.

Tomoyo seemed satisfied.

"I'll get you in the duel, Sorceress Cherry!" Lord Michel yelled as he disappeared, still wondering what had happened.

"And I'll be ready for you." Sakura murmured.

"What the hell happened?!" Eriol asked, shocked, confused, and nervous at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tomoyo asked.

She let go of his embrace and walked to where Meiling stood, still shocked of what had just happened.

'What's going on?' Meiling asked herself as she kept her eyes to the rocks that had protected her. 'Did I do this? How is it possible?'

"Meiling." Tomoyo called her.

"Tomoyo, do you know what's going on?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo didn't say anything, she just moved her hand a bit. For some reason Meiling reacted moving hers too. And in that movement the light reflected in the rings they where wearing. Tomoyo the Moon ring, and Meiling…the Sun ring.

Shaoran couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Yelan was wondering if what she was seeing meant what she was thinking.

"Yes." Sakura said finally. "Meiling is the Sun Ring's possessor."

Most of them were shocked with what had just happened.

"You mean I have magic!" Meiling exclaimed with a big smile in her face.

"I mean that with that ring in your possession, you can borrow my magic." Sakura explained. "You can summon the power of any of my cards ruled by the sun. As long as you can feed them with your energy, and I have enough magic to lend."

Meiling nodded. Even if it wasn't her own magic. It was as good as it!

"How much time do I have left?" Sakura asked turning to Tomoyo.

"About half an hour, then the next duel will start." Tomoyo answered looking at her watch.

"What?!" Shaoran exclaimed. "You mean you will compete?!"

Sakura just nodded.

"But…But…But that bastard could kill you!" Shaoran yelled. "You already heard he cares nothing about the rules."

"He'll kill us in the first chance he gets." Sakura said calmly. "Being it in the tournament or out of it."

"Yes but…" Shaoran started.

"And if I don't compete he'll be declared the champion of the Tournament." Sakura interrupted him.

"I don't care!" Shaoran exclaimed. "I care more about you! What if he kills you? Or if he does to you what he did to me? It would mean the same, there would be no one to heal you."

"Please, Shaoran, understand me." Sakura pleaded.

"You want me to understand you? You understand me." Shaoran replied. "How can you say you care more about a stupid tournament than about your own life?"

"It's not about the tournament." Sakura replied. "I don't really care if anyone considers me the best or the worst sorceress."

"Then…" Shaoran asked.

"I care about you, about all my friends…" Sakura started.

Shaoran was about to interrupt, but Sakura didn't let him.

"And about your mother." She finished.

"My mother?" Shaoran asked puzzled.

"If that man is declared the champion of this tournament. The next step is that he will be sent to fight the last champion: Lady Lan." Tomoyo said, understanding.

Sakura walked to Yelan. Until she was standing right in front of her.

"I don't mean to underestimate you ma'am, but I prefer to fight that wizard myself, than to risk seeing Shaoran sad, and you…" Sakura didn't dare finish her sentence.

And there was no need, everyone understood what she was about to say: and you dead.

"I don't want you to risk your life." Shaoran insisted taking Sakura's hands in his.

"And you won't want your mother to risk hers either." Sakura said. "I must do this. For the sake of us all."

Shaoran was about to say something else when Sakura interrupted him. She embraced him tightly and whispered at his ear: "No matter what, everything will be alright." And kissed him in the cheek.

"Come on." Tomoyo said to Sakura. "You've still got to get some rest before the duel starts."

Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo. Yue and Kerberos went back to their false forms and followed them to their cabin.

Meiling helped Daeron stand up.

"Please, if someone would help Mage Dae." Meiling called to the doctors.

The doctors nodded and went to check Daeron's wounds.

"Thank you for saving my life, Mage Dae." Meling said bowing respectfully.

"I couldn't let that bastard hurt a young lady as beautiful as you my lady." Daeron said respectfully.

"Meiling, please call me Meiling, Mr. Dae." Meiling said with a small smile.

"If so, please call me by my name: I'm Daeron." He replied.

"Sakura sure has changed a lot since the last time we saw her, and Tomoyo too." Eriol commented.

"You noticed that too Master?" Suppy asked.

"Of course Sakura has changed, she's a great Sorceress." Nakuru said.

"I wasn't speaking in the means of powers or magic." Eriol said. "I mean she's a lot more mature that the last time we saw her. Now she's not afraid to fight an opponent, no matter how powerful that person is. And Tomoyo supports her."

"I can see that those two little girls I once met in Hong Kong have turned to two precious ladies." Yelan murmured. "Who would risk anything to help others in need. That's such an important and rare quality nowadays."

Eriol nodded.

"What I think." Shaoran murmured suddenly. "Is that I don't know her anymore."

Everyone turned to look at him, puzzled.

"I mean, even without her mask, if it hadn't been for her aura I don't think I would have recognized her." Shaoran murmured with her eyes to the window. "She has changed so much."

"You would know them if you hadn't left them." Daeron suddenly declared.

Everyone turned their eyes to him, wondering why was he speaking so coldly to him.

"How can you know…?" Eriol started.

"I know a lot more than you do." Daeron interrupted him. "Because I've been with them, with Tomoyo and Sakura these years. I've seen them: as typical students, as sorceresses, as Cherry and Violet the famous models…"

"Models?" Eriol and Shaoran asked at once.

"They're Cherry and Violet?" Meiling squealed.

She couldn't believe it. Cherry and Violet were two of the bests models in the whole world. She fancied them!

"Of course." Daeron said, then he added sarcasm to his voice. "You wouldn't believe their names to be a coincidence, did you? They came here with their stage names."

Shaoran and Eriol turned to look at each other. They had never thought of things that way.

"I know Tomoyo and Sakura." Daeron continued. "Although I don't live in Japan, I've gotten the opportunity to be there a few times. They're the most famous models in the entire world, and two of the best magical-people I've known." He made a pause and then added. "And maybe I'm one of the few who's seen a side of them most of their fans ignore."

Everyone in the room where staring at him in silence. Waiting for him to continue.

"I've seen them cry." Daeron stated.

This got everyone wide-eyed. Sakura and Tomoyo, Crying?

"Yes, they've cried, I've seen them." Daeron said. "Crying for lost memories, for old friends, for far away lovers…for a past that they wish to live again, a present they wish would change, and a future they dread to live the same way."

"How can you know all that?" Eriol asked.

"I'm a good observer." Daeron explain. "Most of these things they don't know I know. But they're very obvious."

"Explain." Shaoran said.

"It's easy." Daeron said. "In the few years I've known them I could see them melancholic once in a while. They said they sometimes remembered important persons that left them time ago. They thought they could hide it from everyone. But in the moment they saw you, this morning in the presentation of the duels…everything was clear in that moment. Everything made perfect sense." He made a pause, waiting for the facts to sink in everyone's minds, especially of two certain some ones. "It was obvious that you were those important persons who had left them."

Everyone stayed in silence.

"Excuse me, I'm leaving." Daeron said leaving for the door. "I want to see if they're okay."

Yelan nodded.

Daeron left the room and started walking to the back of the island, to where the cabins were, when someone stopped him.

"What do you have with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"What do you mean?" Daeron asked, taken aback by this question.

"What I said, what is your relationship with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked again.

"I was in love with her." Daeron said. "When I met her, three years ago. It was like love at first sight. In fact she was the reason I went so many times to Japan, to see her. And I never missed a fashion show where they were. It took me one year to confess my feelings to her."

"And?" Eriol asked, there was a certain apprehensiveness in his voice.

"She said she loved me too, but just as a friend." Daeron answered.

For some reason Eriol couldn't hold back a sigh.

Daeron seemed to understand, so he decided to add something else.

"She said she already had someone in her heart. Someone she loved more than anyone else." Daeron continued. "And even though it was probable that he would never know it, she would always love him. I told her she should speak with that man, but she said it was impossible."

"What would be impossible is that someone rejected her." Eriol commented. "Who would be so blind?"

Daeron didn't answer him and left, thinking in silence: 'You.'

* * *

So, anyone guessed it was Meiling? I'm not sure, though no one said her name in the reviews...I hope you like the suggestions to the ET couple, I just love that pairing and had to put it in, it will get better in the next chapters.

Now, as I was saying in the beggining, I decided to update with just three chapters this time, it won't happen again, there won't be any further updates with less than five reviews. And as I said before, the more they are, the sooner the chap will come.

In the next chapter: The Final of the Tournament, but not of the story. Just hoe strong is Sakura really compared to this 'Lord of the Shadow Realm'? And how far is he wiling to go to reach his goals? You'l see (if you review)


	10. The Final

**Chapter 10.- The Final **

"And now, the finalists of this Tournament." The announcer was saying. "Sorceress Cherry against Wizard Mier."

Everyone cheered to their favorite (most of them where cheering to Cherry of course).

"Let me remind you that the winner of this duel will compete with our last Tournament's champion: Lady Lan. If he or she defeats her, he/she will be declared the official champion of this Tournament and the most powerful sorcerer in the world." The announcer said through the microphone. "So let the best win."

This was it. The decisive duel.

"Competitors…" the announcer began.

Both duelists got in their spots. Ready to begin.

"…your duel begins…" the announcer continued.

Sakura remained in a defensive position, she needed to be really concentrated for everything to go fine.

Shaoran just looked at the woman he loved, risking herself for a chance of saving his mother's life, and everyone else's for the matter.

Yelan looked at the young sorceress with gratitude, thanking her for the risks she was taking for her, and by the way praying to all the gods, spirits and saints she knew for the sake of the young lady.

Tomoyo kept moving her foot nervously, really afraid of her cousin and best friend's security.

Daeron just looked at Tomoyo in silence, wishing he could help her in some way, but he knew there was none; just one person could help her in that state of despair, but he was too blind to notice it.

Eriol just kept an eye on Tomoyo, and then on Daeron, wondering why the mage wasn't helping his so-called friend; without even having the slightest idea of what the mage was thinking about him.

The rest just stayed in silence, without even being able imagine what was about to begin.

"Now!"

"Phantom Stab!" Wizard Mier attacked her.

"Shield!" Sakura yelled.

Her shield could hold the opponents attack, but just barely.

"He isn't playing." Sakura told herself. "This is serious."

Sakura stood up straight taking the magic of the Shield Card back. She sighed as she turned to her opponent.

"Okay, you wanted this." She said in a voice high enough so everyone could hear her.

She took out her star key.

The guests just looked at her, following every movement she made, not knowing what was about to happen

Eriol nodded, he knew Sakura would be using her staff.

'Just imagine the faces of everyone once they feel her true power release.' Eriol thought grinning.

'It sure is a difficult fight if she feels the need to call for her staff.' Daeron thought to himself.

'Please Sakura, take care. I don't want to lose you now that I just got you back.' Shaoran thought. 'I love you too much to lose you twice.'

Meiling and Tomoyo just looked at Shaoran, they imagined what he would be thinking. And they agreed with him in something: 'Sakura, take care.'

"I call upon the magic of my star, ancient forces near and far, with the power of magic, with the power of light, release the staff and shine your light. I command you…To Unseal!!" a golden magic seal with the sun, moon and a five-pointed star appeared at her feet and her key grew up to her Star-staff.

Then she raised her left hand to take off her mask, letting her aura shine freely.

"What's this…her aura…it changed…" some people murmured.

"What do you pretend Sorceress Cherry?" Wizard Mier asked her.

"To stop the games Lord Michel." Sakura said. "You wanted a real fight, you'll have it."

"You're going to die here stupid human." Lord Michel said, but just she and her friends heard.

"I don't think so." Sakura replied.

"You're just a human, there's nothing you can do against me." Lord Michel insisted.

"We'll see." Sakura said. And before he could react she took out a card, hit it with the staff and called out. "Thunder!"

If some of the guests had been surprised the first time she used thunder they were speechless after this. Wizard Juel had been right when he spoke about how impressing it was her magic with her bare hands, and so how much she should be able to do with a staff.

"You missed." Lord Michel said with a grin after he dodged the attack.

"I don't think so." Sakura replied moving her hand suddenly.

The thunder went back and hit Lord Michel in the back. But this didn't seem to really affect him, but to make him mad.

"You'll pay for that." Lord Michel said. "Dark knives!"

"Jump!" Sakura called as she got out of the way.

Still jumping to dodge all the attack she took another card.

"Have it your way." She said hitting the card. "Shot!" And immediately she added. "Twin!"

The attack of the Shot Card was duplicated by the Twin Card. Lord Michel couldn't dodge both attacks and he ended with a serious injury in his left side.

"I should congratulate you human." Lord Michel said. "You're the first to ever do this damage to my body."

Suddenly there was a slight vibration in the place where Sakura was standing. It was so swift just Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo noticed it.

"But say goodbye because that's all you'll be doing. ¡Shadows of Death!" Lord Michel attacked

Sakura waited in silence.

Everyone was in silence, why wasn't she doing something to protect herself?

Shaoran was about to yell at her to take cover but Eriol stopped him.

"Calm down." He said.

Shaoran was about to speak but Tomoyo interrupted him.

"Everything will be alright." She said.

And just then the attack hit its target. There was a cloud of dust and everyone stared in silence.

When the dust settled the public gasped, the place where Sorceress Cherry had been standing just a second before was bare.

It seemed like he had disintegrated her.

"WAJAJAJA!" Lord Michel laughed.

"You should first make sure the duel is really over and then celebrate." Tomoyo called to him.

Many of the guests turned to her, what was she talking about? The Sorceress had just been…

"Hello…" a voice called. "Did you miss me?"

Sorceress Cherry (Sakura) had just appeared behind Lord Michel and punched and kicked him hard, sending him to the ground.

And if you looked closely enough you would see two Sakura Cards in her hand: Mirror, and Teleport.

Tomoyo grinned.

"That was so bloody genius!" Daeron exclaimed amazed.

Most of the guests didn't even know what had happened but were amazed nonetheless.

(N.A.: If you, just as many of the guests, don't know what happened here it is: When Lord Michel attacked Sakura drew out the Mirror Card and made a copy of herself, at the same time she teleported to a hidden place where she could take a breath. In the moment the attack hit she called the Mirror Card back so she wouldn't be injured, and then she just called Teleport to get behind Lord Michel.)

"Interesting, what you just did, but still it won't be enough to save you." Lord Michel assured Sakura.

"Oh, but it's just that I'm not done yet." She said.

She took out five of the Sakura Cards.

"Oh no…" Tomoyo murmured just then.

"What?" Eriol, Shaoran and Daeron asked at the same time.

"Are you crazy Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, not answering the guys' question. "You know how dangerous it is what you're about to do, and all the same you'll do it."

_*I need to.*_ Sakura's voice rang in Tomoyo's head.

_*I still don't know if I like this telepathy at all.*_ Tomoyo thought back to her. _*But still, please, listen to me, don't do that spell.*_

_*You know it may be the only spell to defeat Lord Michel, the only way to save all the Magic World.*_ Sakura's voice sounded calm.

_*I know I won't be able to change your mind, so please just, be careful. Take care.*_ Tomoyo begged her.

_*I will, don't worry.*_ Sakura replied.

Just then Tomoyo opened her eyes again.

"Answer us Tomoyo, what's going on?" Eriol asked her a little harsher than he had meant.

"She's gonna do the Star of Elements." Tomoyo said.

The boys tried to get more information from her about this spell, but she said nothing more.

'Please Sakura, please, take care.' Tomoyo mentally pleaded.

"Immobilize him, Shadow!" Sakura commanded.

Her own shadow appeared below Lord Michel and took hold of him.

"What are you planning girl?" Lord Michel asked, trying not to sound anxious.

But he got no answer.

Sakura took the five Cards and threw them around her, then she made her Magic Seal appear at her feet; each of the Cards levitating above on of the points of the star.

'Here we go.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Power of my Star I call to you, to accept the tribute of the Sun and Moon, let the true power surface, let my true magic show." Sakura chanted and she held tightly her staff. "Reveal!"

Yukito and Kero glowed briefly in the cabin.

"Our Mistress needs us." Yue said taking over Yukito.

Kero too turned to his real form. Then they both glowed even more, and their magic flew to where Sakura was standing.

Immediately the sun and the moon disappeared from her seal, leaving the star to occupy all the space. The staff grew to be even taller than her in a silvery-pink color, with a big double golden five-pointed star, a small sun and crescent moon below it (no more circle or wings around the star).

"Trustworthy of the Earth, Strength of the Fire, Serenity of the Sea, Protection of the Wind, Wisdom of the Woods. I summon you, I call for your aid, in this day and this hour, help me with your infinite power. I plea for your divine influence." Sakura chanted with her arms raised high, her staff levitating on its own before her. "By the magic of my Star, I, Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress, summon you!"

The guests gasped. Was it true what they where hearing? Was the Card Mistress the one standing just before them?

In the moment she finished her enchantment a huge golden light enveloped her, in the air could be seen the kanjis of the five elements she had convoked, and then a silver ray of light uniting them, forming the symbol of the Star.

The light of the Star made impact to Lord Michel, sending him backwards and crashing through the wall.

The effect of this spell provoked even more gasps from the audience.

A second later Sakura collapsed to the floor, sweating and panting, holding to her staff so as not to fall completely (she was on her knees).

"¡Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out running to her.

Meiling went behind her.

They too could feel Sakura's tiredness by their rings.

"And the winner is Sorceress Cherry!" The announcer called.

All the guest immediately raised from their seats and clapped, amazed by the demonstration of magic they had just witnessed.

Shaoran, Eriol and Daeron too approached to them, they were just about to reach the girls standing in the middle of the field when…

"Beware!" Yelan yelled from behind.

"Shield!" Tomoyo and Eriol summoned at the same time.

"JaJaJa!" an evil laugh was heard. "You won't get rid of me that easily Card Mistress."

Sakura sighed tiredly, and completely collapsed on the ground.

"No! Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out. "Resist!"

"What's happening?" Meiling asked.

"She's energy-drained." Tomoyo answered. "That last spell, was just too much." Tomoyo explained worriedly.

"This will be your end!" Lord Michel yelled maniacally. "Dark Stab!"

"Thunder!" Tomoyo summoned.

"Fire!" Meiling attacked.

The double attack canceled the one Lord Michel had done.

"You think you'll defeat me with that?!" Lord Michel laughed at them. "You're nothing more than unworthy mortals with no magic."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked. "Then what is this? Freeze!!"

"That's just pure luck." Lord Michel replied mockingly as he dodged the attack.

"You won't get away that easily." Meiling said. "Shot!!"

She was way faster than Lord Michel and some of the shots did get him.

"B***h!" Lord Michel cursed.

"Don't you dare call her that way!" Daeron said. "Tigris! I summon thee!"

A golden tiger appeared out of nowhere and attacked Lord Michel.

"This is no Circus for your little cat." Lord Michel mocked.

Daeron growled, furious.

And just then, with a movement of Lord Michel's hand, Tigris disappeared.

"No!" Daeron cried out. "Tigris! What have you done to him?!"

Lord Michel just laughed at him.

Meiling just looked at the young Mage, it was obvious he really appreciated that Beast.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he reached Tomoyo.

"Meiling and me yes, Sakura not really." Tomoyo said worriedly.

They both looked at the tired Sorceress laying on the floor.

Tomoyo let one tear fall down.

"Don't worry," Eriol said as he dried the tear. "We'll figure this out."

Tomoyo nodded, not so sure herself.

Meanwhile Shaoran reached Sakura and shook her gently.

"Sakura, Sakura, please you need to get up." Shaoran told her.

But Sakura was thinking of something else, a vivid dream that hunted her dreams since the night before she arrived to Almaren and that, until now, didn't seem to have any sense; now it explained it all.

"Saku…" Shaoran began, but stopped himself when he saw her open her eyes.

Sakura slowly stood up, her clothes magically restored, staff in hand(still the big one), as she stood tall and gallant; her eyes shinning in the most brightest green anyone had ever seen.

"It's time to end all this, Michel Darness." Sakura sentenced seriously.

Lord Michel just looked at her, a wicked smile forming in his lips, he seemed somehow pleased.

* * *

So, the last fight of the tournament is ended, and the true battle is about to commence. Believe me, this isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

I don't know if I said it before, but this story is dedicated to one of my best friends, who was there when I had no one else, who supported all my crazy ideas for fanfics, and helped me get even more! This is for you Michel! (Actually, he found it pretty funny that I named the villain of this fic in his honor...jejeje).

Now, onto something else, one person pointed out in a review that Sakura was too strong, defeating Eriol without her staff. I just want to point out something: she isn't, not yet at least (hinthint). The thing is that she knows Eriol's style, she had a very good idea of what he was going to do and was ready to counteract it; the darkness Eriol summoned, well if it didn¿t make her sleep when she was ten it wouldn't be very logical for it to work on her when she's much stronger; and the end of the duel, you may believe she caught him off-guard, she wasn't really interested in an all-out fight, she just wanted to win the duel and move on, and leave it clear that she wasn't weak. I hope that clears some things out. It wasn't that she was stronger, just that she had a good strategy.

So, we're missing a few chapters now, three or four, I'm not completely sure. Anyway, the next one shall be here in one week if you people give me enough reviews! Until then!


	11. Heirs of Clow

**Chapter 11.- Heirs of Clow**

"And what do you pretend to do this time Mortal?" Michel asked. "Throw me another glowing star."

"You really don't know who you're messing with." Sakura murmured in a sweet, yet serious, tone of voice. "Tomoyo, Meiling, rise."

They both immediately stood up, each on one of Sakura's side.

Sakura looked at them for just a second, and they seemed to know exactly what to do. They raised their hands (the one in which they had their rings), and touched the staff Sakura was holding tightly with both of her hands.

"Magic of my heart, power of the light, unleash now, reveal here. Show your true form before me. I, Sakura Reed, heiress of Clow, summon thee." Sakura chanted.

In that moment a bright light enveloped the three of them. When it cleared Sakura was wearing the same outfit, except that with a light-pink cape that had her seal in golden thread. Tomoyo and Meiling were wearing low cut, triangular three-quarter sleeved dresses that on the front reached just to their knees and on the back went to the ground, a single ribbon in a shade darker than the dress served as belt, along with stripe-up ballerinas; Tomoyo's in purple and Meiling's in red; Also they each had a crest just above their bosom: Tomoyo's was the moon, and Meiling's the sun.

"So the heiress of Clow…" Michel murmured seemingly as calmed as ever. "Still, there is nothing you can do to defeat me. Clow Reed himself could do nothing more than seal me in the Shadow Realm for a couple of centuries. So as you're no more than a little brat, I'll get rid of you in a second, or maybe not me…Amelia!"

In that moment a woman appeared behind Lord Michel Darness.

Sakura widened her eyes, she knew who this lady was.

"Exactly, Witch Mel." Michel said noticing her surprise. "She was defeated by you twice already, but I'm sure that won't happen a third time, right Amelia?" his voice was a threat, if Amelia didn't kill Sakura Michel would do it, and then kill Amelia too. "Do it now!"

Amelia nodded and extended her claws.

"Shield!" Tomoyo cried out.

"Shot!" Meiling summoned.

But it wasn't enough, and they were both injured, barely.

"Sword!" Sakura summoned, and again, cut the nails.

"You won't defeat me that easily this time." Amelia assured. "Black darts!"

"Shield!" This time it was Sakura who called for protection.

"Windy!" Tomoyo summoned, to return the darts to Amelia.

"Arrow!" Meiling called.

Amelia laughed, as she easily dodged the attacks.

The laugh faded when she barely could dodge a silver arrow.

"Yue! Keroberos!" The gals called at once.

"Is everything okay Sakura?" Kero asked(in his true form).

"Are you okay Mistress?" Yue asked Sakura.

"Yes, just battling this wicked witch." Meiling replied sarcastically.

"Your help will just come in-handy." Tomoyo added.

Yue and Kero immediately nodded and stood each at a side of Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured with a smile before she returned all her attention to the battle before them.

"Five against one isn't really fair, is it?" Amelia asked.

Lord Michel did a quick movement and a dozen of little demons appeared and began shooting them with dark fire, or small bombs.

Meanwhile, behind of them, the boys were having their own 'fight'

"Is that true?" Shaoran asked Eriol, referring to what Lord Michel had assured.

"Yes." Eriol answered ashamed. "He is really powerful, and besides, when I fought him I had just sealed the Void, and believe me, that took me a lot of energy."

"Then we can't let Sakura and the gals do this on their own!" Daeron exclaimed.

"We can be there to support Sakura, which is what Tomoyo and Meiling are doing." Eriol said.

"There must be something else!" Shoran called out. "We must be able to do something else!"

"There is something." Eriol said slowly.

"What?!" Shoran asked. "Tell me now! I'll do anything."

Daeron looked at him in silence, it was obvious he truly loved Sakura.

Yelan too heard her son's reply and sighed, she was really proud of her son, and at the same time afraid of what might happen to them for messing with someone of the Shadow Realm, a dark wizard, one that not even Clow Reed could defeat.

"Michel is right when he said Clow Reed couldn't defeat him." Eriol explained. "He would have been able had he been at his full potential."

"Then why don't you defeat him?" Daeron asked, he knew little about them but one thing was clear to him by now and it was Eriol being reincarnation of Clow.

"Because I'm Clow no more." Eriol explained.

"Then Sakura?" Daeron proposed. "She is after all, the heiress of Clow."

"She is just the heiress by magic, because she was destined to have the Cards." Rubymoon interfered.

"Master Clow before dieing chose two heirs." Spinel-sun added. "One by magic, and one by blood."

"And if the one by magic is Sakura, the one by blood is…" Daeron analyzed.

He noticed Eriol and his guardians were just staring at Shaoran.

"Me." Shaoran murmured.

Eriol nodded.

Just then they heard a cry. Kero was lying on the ground, badly hurt, and Yue was holding his left bleeding-arm.

"You will die!" Amelia cried out furious. "Deathly Shadows!"

"Shield!" Tomoyo summoned.

"Light!" Meiling called at the same time.

They could stop the attack, but just barely, and the energy drain they felt made them collapse.

"No!" Sakura yelled worriedly. "Tomoyo! Meiling!"

"It's your turn Sorceress…" Amelia said with a wicked smile. "Blooding daggers!"

Sakura was still too worn-out to respond to the attack.

"God of Thunder, come to my aid!!" Shaoran cried out in the last moment.

The tremendous attack hit the daggers, disintegrating them.

"Shaoran…" Sakura smiled tiredly.

"What makes you believe you have the right to interfere in this battle?" Amelia asked him.

"I have every right to aid the woman I love." Shaoran said.

Eriol was wide-eyed at the confession.

They all knew the full Eastern Council, and Ms. Yelan were present, and Shaoran couldn't have cared less.

"Love will do nothing against me!" Amelia assured them and attacked.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other just for a fraction of second and that was enough.

"Firey!!" Sakura attacked.

"God of Fire! Come to me!!" Shaoran summoned.

The double attack seemed to be even more powerful than when done separately, it was enough to through Amelia back, crashing into the ground, and badly injured.

"Rubymoon, Spinel Sun, take Kerberus and Yue out of the field and stay with them." Eriol ordered.

"But master…" Rubymoon began.

It was obvious she didn't like the idea of leaving her master alone in the heat of battle, less of all if the battle was with that hell of a wizard.

"Go, protect Lady Yelan and the rest of wizards and sorcerers." Eriol ordered.

Spinel Sun didn't move for a couple of seconds.

"It's an order!" Eriol said with authority.

Finally Rubymoon and Spinel Sun nodded and did as they were told.

"Sakura…" Kero murmured as Spinel Sun helped him out of the field.

*Don't worry Kero, you'll be alright.* Sakura assured him telepathically.

*But you…* Kero began in his mind.

*I'll be fine, I know how to protect myself.* Sakura told him.

*I know, that brat better take good care of you.* Kero murmured, he was barely conscious.

*Don't worry, I will.* Shaoran entered their conversation. *You can relax…stuffed animal.*

*Hmm…* Kerberus murmured, but he was already too tired to reply.

"Be careful!" Daeron called just then.

Amelia was preparing to attack them again.

But this time they were ready for her:

"Sword!" Meiling summoned standing up just then.

With the magic sword in hand she ran behind Amelia and with neck-breaking speed she cut the evil witch's wings.

"Argg!" the witch cried out in pain.

She tried to stab Meiling with her nails, but Tomoyo acted before she could:

"Freeze!"

The unexpected attack froze Amelia's nails, and with a single punch they too broke.

"Argggggg!!!" Amelia cried out again.

Meiling and Tomoyo returned to their places at Sakura's sides. Sakura was standing seriously, right next to Shaoran, both ready for battle.

"Eriol, do something now!" Shaoran called.

"Ephemeral Light! Shine!!" Eriol summoned.

There was a blinding light, followed by a deafening cry of pain.

And a second later…nothing. Amelia had completely disappeared.

Eriol was panting, after such a powerful spell, Tomoyo immediately went to support him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine." Eriol answered, breathing deeply. "What about you?"

"A little tired." Tomoyo answered. "But still, Sakura takes the worst part."

Eriol nodded.

As Tomoyo was 'trying' to help him, they had ended with one of his arms over her shoulders, kind of an embrace.

Daeron just looked at them from aside, smiling. True it was sad that the woman that had been his first love had found someone else, but Tomoyo did deserve to be happy; and besides, she 'was' his love, now he had someone else in mind…

"Who the hell are you?!" Lord Michel yelled outraged.

Seemed he didn't like the idea of his faithful servant being destroyed.

Shaoran smirked at him, that enemy of theirs really was in for the greatest (and maybe worst) surprise of his life.

"My name is Shaoran Li, of the Li Dynasty; Future ruler of the Eastern Council and… Clow's second heir." As he spoke Shaoran was satisfied, his sword in his left hand, and his right around Sakura's waist.

Now Lord Michel couldn't hold a wide-eyed open-mouthed expression of full surprise and…fear?

There was an audible gasp, as the audience couldn't believe what they had just heard. It was just too strange.

"Why are they all acting so stunned?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"It's because some centuries ago, just before Clow Reed died, all the Sorcerers were worried, because they thought that they would never again see someone as powerful as him." Eriol explained.

"As Clow had no descendants, his closer family are the Li's by descendants of his younger brother. So as Clow didn't have any children, no one would inherit the great power he had." Daeron added.

"But just before he died he made a promise." Eriol added. "That one day that power would come back."

"When he reincarnated?" Tomoyo asked.

"No." Meiling shook his head. "He told no one he was going to be reincarnated, not even the Li's. But he made a promise that he would be having two heirs, each with half of his power."

"So when they were together they could reach Clow's level." Tomoyo deduced.

"Not just that." Eriol said. "As Clow, I was never sure if those people I had chosen to be my heirs would be together, but if they were, then the magic I had bestowed upon them would duplicate."

Tomoyo was wide eyed at this. Same as Daeron, who had heard about Clow's promise, but that last part was something new; in fact it was something new to everyone.

"You mean that together Sakura and Shaoran have twice Clow's magic power?!" Meiling cried out shocked.

Eriol just nodded.

"You can blab as much as you want. No matter how much power you say you have, no one's going to be able to defeat me. Never!" Michel yelled with a dark tone.

Although in the back of it, if you paid close attention, you would notice a thin line of insecurity. He wasn't that sure of himself anymore.

"We must take this chance to do something." Meiling murmured.

"But what?" Daeron asked.

"There must be something we can do…" Tomoyo murmured, thinking hard.

"If we are gonna do something we better do it fast, this is too tiring." Eriol added.

"You won't defeat me, ever!" Michel yelled as he attacked.

"Shield!!" Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura summoned at once.

Meiling and Shaoran released their most powerful attacks.

There was a huge cloud of dust, and went it settled, Michel still stood there, laughing at them.

"Ja! Ja! Ja!" he laughed evily. "You're dead!!"

"We're lost." Tomoyo and Meiling murmured, the fear could be read in their eyes.

"Don't give up, not yet." Eriol and Daeron told them, trying to reassure them, but they themselves weren't that confident anymore either.

"We can't surrender to him, if we do the whole world will be lost." Shaoran murmured between clenched teeth.

"There must be something we can do." Sakura murmured biting her lower lip nervously. "Something, but what?"

Just then there was a dim light coming from her pocket, and a voice reached her ears:

"Mistress, Master, you know what to do, you have always known it." It was Seer's voice.

"We know…" they began.

And just then a memory invaded their minds, the memory of an old dream, a dream they felt as if they had had centuries ago, but it had been not even a week since it:

It was a huge yard. And suddenly everything was in silence. Shadows started rising and covering the blue sky. A huge magic could be felt, and it was dark magic. In one side where some persons in robes and Ceremonial clothes. Then they noticed that the Dark Magic was coming from two creatures in the center of the yard: One seemed human, a man, but the second one seemed like some kind of monster, it looked like a female, with bat wings and really long nails. Just their presence was intimidating enough. But then in front of the dark creatures a light shone, three people where standing there…

That was the dream, but now there was something else in their minds, there was more to that dream:

Now just one dark creature stood, but it was so big it's shadows covered everything around. But even then, a light still shone, a light coming from six people who were standing in the middle of everything. Three women, and three men, all of them shining a mystical glow that seemed almost unreal, it was magic, magic in its purest form.

Both Sakura and Shaoran opened their eyes and turned to look at each other in unison.

"I know what to do." they said in unison.

* * *

First things first, someone pointed out that Tomoyo and Meiling couldn't exactly have used the rings when Sakura was tired, following my own explanation on how the rings work. It's this way: they use Sakura's magic, and yet it's their own energy they're supporting that magic on. That's why it was so important that Tomoyo created the shield around Sakura while she healed Shaoran; if Tomoyo had been only canalyzing Sakura's magic it would have been the same as with Sakura doing everything by herself. I hope that clears up some doubts.

Another point that was handled is the fact of how fast Sakura recovered after her draining, when in the past she would need at least a full day; well, in first place you must all remember that a good deal of time has passed, Sakura's way more powerful than she used to be in the anime, and she hasn't yet tapped into her reserves (which doesn't mean it won't be tough on her later).

So, I think that's it for the explanations. I hope you liked the chapter, the idea of two heirs for Clow. And to clear that out too: Sakura and Shaoran are at least on the same ground as Eriol as far as power is concerned, and Eriol is no longer as powerful as he was when he was Clow; someone pointed out in a review that this isn't the manga so he didn't split up his magic, no, he didn't, but as Eriol himself pointed out somewhere, he's Clow's reincarnation, not Clow himself so...it's different. Sakura and Shaoran together are more powerful than Eriol is, more than Clow was, I mean, they're the Heirs for a reason.

There, I think now I'm done with explanation, if I missed something let me know. See you in the next chapter, we're reaching the end of this fic.


	12. The Circle of Light

Ok, this time the AN shall be here, because I have a feeling that some people will be either too stressed out, upset or positively furious with me by the end of this chapter to read any notes.

Someone asked me about Daeron's power, I thought it had been left clear when he summoned Tigris, Daeron is a Lord of the Beasts, an animal summoner, magical animals only of course; if anyone has seen MKR think Ascot, except Daeron's animals look more normal than Ascot's.

Now, in this chapter you'll see our six main characers wielding a new level of power, and before anyone flips and says it cannot be, I'm just saying: pay attention to Yelan's explanation!

So, I think that's it, for now...oh, and yeah, only one more chapter to go so...update soon!

* * *

**Chapter 12.- The Circle of Light.**

"Eriol, Daeron." Shaoran called to them. "We need you to cover us."

"What for?" Daeron asked.

"We know a way to defeat Michel once and forever, but first we need to do a special spell, while we do it we'll be vulnerable, so we'll need someone to look after us." Sakura explained.

"You count with us." Eriol told him.

So Sakura set her staff on the ground, and knelt before it, with her hands clasped together. Shaoran laid his sword in a horizontal way, just behind the staff.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Shaoran replied.

"What the hell are you planning?!" Michel yelled at them.

"Nothing you need to know about." Meiling told him getting in a battle stance.

"You wanna play more?" Michel mocked them.

"No." Tomoyo refused. "No more games, this time it's for real."

"Then lets see what you've got." Michel told them, it was obvious he didn't believe those four to be a challenge for him.

And the four knew it, they knew it was more than impossible for them to defeat Lord Michel, but after all, they didn't want to defeat him, just to gain enough time so Sakura and Shaoran could do whatever they were planning to do.

And meanwhile the audience just looked at them. Wondering what was going on now. It was obvious the tournament was over already, Sorceress Cherry had been declared the winner, but this Wizard seemed to be wishing the victory a lot, perhaps too much.

Yelan knew things were really serious. In a way she wished to intervene, but knew she wouldn't be of much use, so she better stay back and prepare to use her powers to protect the rest of the audience if need be. And she wished that would never happen.

The counselors just looked at everything in silence. They knew who the enemy was, and how difficult it was to fight him. And in their minds they were too praying for those teens to destroy him, because if not they would have to stand to him, and they knew they would surely die. (Such cowards…)

"Ray of the Sun, give light to my life; Halo of the Moon, reflect my dreams; Glow of the Stars, show me the way tonight." Sakura began chanting.

Her magic seal shone under them, just that this time the sun, moon and star each had an equal place in the circle.

"Blaze of the Sacred Fire, Wave of the Deep Sea, Haze of Ethereal Wind, Mountains and Forests of this Living Earth; combine your infinite powers, show yourselves to me." Shaoran recited.

In the magic circle added kanjis with the elements, the Ying-Yang emblem in the middle of it, and the figure of a golden dragon around it all.

Just when the seal began glowing Sakura unclasped her hands and raised them, Shaoran took them in his own.

"Magic that burns deep inside, arise; Spirits of the infinite force, come to us; Secret Powers laying all around the Universe, release and come to our aid." They both chanted together. "The Heirs of Clow have reunited, and they are calling for your eternal brightness. We summon thee, come answer our prayer, come help this world in need. We call upon you, to resurrect the ancient powers, to give back the life to the old legends. Let us bring back: The Eternal Light!"

There was a great light that blinded practically everyone in all Almaren. And every magical person all around the world could feel something was going on there, something big.

The dresses of the three gals were restored, and Meiling and Tomoyo were too wearing capes in the same color of the dresses; the difference was that now the seal embroidered in the capes was the one that had formed with Sakura's and Shaoran's most recent incantation. The guys were wearing each of them their own ceremonial robes, along with capes in which the same symbol had been sewed.

"It can't be…" This time Michel seemed to be truly shocked.

Just as the rest of the audience…

"This can't be…" some began murmuring.

"It's impossible…" another added.

"Those six are…"

"The Circle of Light."

"The Mythical order…"

"The union of the most powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses of all times."

"Those who were said to be back if the world was ever to fall into darkness and chaos."

"But they can't be…"

"Those are only legends…"

And the rumors went on and on.

The six sorcerers just turned to look at each other, not fully getting what was just going on with them, less of all understanding why the rest of the wizards were so freaked-out with their change of appearance. If they just knew…

"It's not impossible." Yelan said suddenly.

"Do you really think it is them madam?" one of the members of the council asked her.

"Maybe it's not them in body, but their magic is here, in those six. As a result of my son's and his loved one's incantation." Yelan said.

The members of the council just looked at her, stunned. Was she publicly approving that girl in her family?

"This is what the fusion of the power of the two Heirs of Clow can do." Yue sentenced.

"Are you okay?" Rubymoon asked worriedly.

"We're perfectly fine." Kerberus interrupted, as he too got up. "Our Mistress is on full level, and so are we."

"So we must go aid the Heirs of Clow." Spinel Sun sentenced.

"You can't believe that girl is truly the Heiress of Clow?!" One of the counselors said, it sounded as he was mocking Sakura.

And that didn't sit too well with two certain guardians.

"Don't you even think about mocking our Mistress…" Kerberus threatened him, a clawed paw on the man's chest.

"Sakura is the Mistress the Sakura Cards, known by most as the Star Cards, as the Star is her seal." Yue explained. "But those Cards were formerly known as the Clow Cards."

This made some of the Counselors gasp.

"So as you may see Sakura IS Clow's heiress." Rubymoon added annoyed.

"And I don't think you have any doubt about Shaoran." Spinel Sun added.

"We better go help them." Yue said.

"Yeah, there's no reason to be losing time with this losers." Kerberus added.

The four guardians turned around and flew to the six Sorcerers, landing just behind them.

"So, we're all ready." Sakura murmured turning around to se everyone.

Everyone around her just nodded, in battle stances, each in their own way, they were all prepared for the next part of this battle.

"Then let the true game begin." Shaoran ordered.

And in that moment…

…all hell broke loose.

.---.

The battle went on for what seemed like forever.

Each power, each spell, each punch, each incantation, crashing with that one of the opponent, creating a hoop of power that made echo into the distance, the power level was so big no one would have been able to measure it.

And many of the people there began wondering how much the land they were standing on would last, how much longer it would endure their terrible confrontation.

Time itself seemed to stop. They moved so fast, with each attack and defense it was as if the rest of the world had frozen, or as if they had vanished. Nobody could see them anymore, they would believe they weren't even there, if it wasn't by the power that could still be felt there… That could be felt all around the world.

Wizards, witches, mages, sorcerers, shamans, mediums, priestesses, monks, magical people from all around the world stopped whatever they were doing to turn at one same direction: That in which Almaren was located, that in which was taking place the most incredible battle ever, the battle for which depended the future of the universe. The whole way of living, the future of everyone and everything was laying on the shoulders of six teenagers who had in one second become the most powerful ever.

.---.

The opponents took one second to breath, standing in opposite sides of the battle field.

"We must put an end to this, now." Meiling sentenced suddenly.

They knew what she was talking about. They too could feel the earth beneath their feet crumbling, as if about to fall into nothing.

"Fine." Eriol nodded. "Kerberus, Yue, Spinel Sun, Rubymoon, we need you to distract Lord Michel."

The guardians didn't even complain, they immediately threw themselves to battle.

"Ok, then lets do this." Tomoyo murmured.

Daeron nodded.

And so they got into place:

They didn't know exactly how, but someway they knew what they were doing. It was as if that knowledge had always been in the bottom of their minds, down there, waiting for it to be needed.

Eriol was the first to get in place. With his staff set before him, he murmured some spells in an undertone, and immediately after he was surrounded for what seemed to be spirits of ancient sorcerers, all the past magic getting trough him, to them.

Tomoyo on one side closed her eyes and suddenly began singing, a song in an ancient language only magical people could understand. And as she sang, the wind seemed to sing with her, enveloping her in a mystical breeze that lifted her magic above the very sky.

On the other side Daeron was holding his scepter with both hands, then he began shifting hands, moving it, like a baton, a strange brown smoke coming from it and slowly forming a wall around him; in a way he knew that, through the scepter, he was canalizing the power of all his beasts.

Near him Meiling was dancing, slow and perfect movements. Following the music of Tomoyo's voice, and a rhythm her own body seemed to dictate to her. Her body moving in such sublime and seductive ways, recreating a choreography that had been so long ago lost. And as she danced, delicate never-dying flames seemed to dance with her, bringing out the heat of earth itself for her to use.

Shaoran took out all his mantras and formed a circle with them, and holding his sword upwards he began summoning every power he ever possessed, combining it all in the blade of his ancient sword.

And in the opposite side was Sakura, holding her staff with both hands, the Cards moving in circles around her, as she seemed to murmur an ancient incantation under her breath. The Cards began glowing, their magic surrounding her, releasing all the power they possessed.

And in the moment they had reached their limit a six-pointed star formed in between them.

*Move out!* Eriol and Sakura yelled in their guardians minds.

The guardians immediately obeyed.

Just then the hazes of light and magic that had formed with each of the sorcerers were shot to the middle, combining; the full power and magic of the whole universe mixed in one place.

Earth, Sea and Sky, the whole planet seemed to shake in the instant all the powers combined. As if resenting such a gigantic force to be in such a limited place.

And it was then that Lord Michel noticed what was happening below him. And he seemed to know exactly what that attack meant.

"No!!" he cried out hysteric.

But it was already too late, the blast was shot upwards and collided with him, sending him up, and up, out of the atmosphere, into the vast outer space.

"You know no matter what you do I'm immortal!" Michel yelled at them. "I'll never die!"

"But you'll never be back either." Shaoran assured him.

"Anyway, I'll leave you a memory of my visit." He said, and threw at them a last attack.

Tomoyo was panting, her body barely resisting such powerful magic, but she knew she couldn't move out of her place yet, not until the star at their feet disappeared.

If any of them moved the attack would be wasted, their efforts would be in vain, and they would all be lost.

Meiling too was shaking, her will above her physical strength holding her up.

Daeron and Eriol, even if they had been sorcerers all their life, it was costing them a big effort to keep their place. Not really because of being tired, but because of seeing the state in which two certain gals were.

Shaoran was breathing heavily, having used his full potential for the first time. But it didn't matter to him, he was more concerned for the woman standing before him, across the magic star, the woman whom he knew would be a lot more drained out.

And Sakura, well, she didn't even know how she was standing, it was a miracle to her. Perhaps it was because in the bottom she knew that the safety of the whole world, and the people she knew and cared about depended on her holding herself a little longer.

But when they saw that last attack, they didn't know what to do.

They knew if the attack were to hit the center of their formation they would all die.

Just then the star began fading, meaning they could move now. But if the did the attack would hit the earth and kill everyone at least on 100 miles around anyway.

Yelan knew that.

"We're lost!!" many people began screaming.

They all began running, screaming, creating a terrible chaos. As they all wished to leave Almaren, to get a chance to save their lives, but knew it was impossible. There was no way they could leave the island before the blast hit. And that got them even more hysteric.

The Counselors and organizers tried to calm them down, but most of them were already too panicked themselves to do anything at all.

The guardians just looked at them, not knowing how to help.

Spinel Sun shook his head in pity, such mortals, worrying for their lives instead of doing so for those of the ones who had used till their last bit of energy and power to try and save them.

"No…" Rubymoon murmured, stressed out.

"There must be something we can do." Yue murmured.

"But what?!" Kero yelled at him.

"It all depends on our masters." Spinel Sun said.

"But don't you see them?" Rubymoon spat. "They are all worn out."

"Especially Mistress Sakura, and Masters Shaoran and Eriol." Yue added.

"We're lost." Kero murmured sadly.

Spinel Sun didn't know what to do.

And suddenly, before anyone could pronounce a word one of the sorcerers moved.

Still with the cards in one hand, and her staff in the other, Sakura ran and with her last bit of energy threw herself in the course of the attack.

"No!!" The guardians cried out.

"Sakura!!!" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed at once, raising their rings, as if willing them to save their creator.

Eriol and Daeron ran to hold them the moment they collapsed to ground.

Shaoran began crying of anger and misery as he walked, still shaking, to were the dust still had to settle.

Everyone in the place stayed silence, wondering if there was someone capable of surviving such an attack. Well…after all the incredible things they had seen that day…

And then some gasped.

There, in the middle of a huge crater, stood the young Sorceress, her robes half-destroyed, her staff broken, and her cards slowly floating around her.

"Sakura!" Shaoran called her.

She turned to look at him and smiled for a second.

"Sha…o…ran…" she murmured before collapsing to the ground.


	13. The Most Power Sorceress

**Chapter 13. The Most Powerful Sorceress...**

Light, bright light that blinded was the first thing her senses perceived. She wanted to draw up her hand and cover her face from it, but her body seemed to be just too heavy, almost like a rock. It even cost her some effort just to stay awake.

She wondered what could possibly be happening, had it been another movie shot for Tomoyo? No, those never left her this tired. It had to be something more. A true battle with a sorcerer? Maybe. Her foggy mind seemed to clear a bit, slowly, as she began recalling things, faces, spells, battles, an audience, victories, a bad looser, and the worst magic confrontation she had ever witnessed…and what was most incredible of all: she had participated in it!

And in that moment everything seemed to clicked in: the letter, the trip, Amelia, Lord Michel, Meiling, Eriol, Daeron, the magic, the duels, the new card, the terrible battle and…

"Shaoran!" she cried out, straightening up suddenly.

She regretted that immediately, a pain, like an electric bolt shot in her whole body, making her gasp in torment.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Yukito said smiling at her.

"The doctors said you should stay in your bed longer, it'll do no good to your body to move so fast." Kero added, in his stuffed-toy form.

"Shao…ran…" she barely could murmur. "Where's Shaoran?"

"Oh, come on." Kero complained. "She just returned from the land of the death and all she can do is ask for the brat, not even a hello to us first."

"What do you mean with coming back from the death?" Sakura asked.

But she received no answer as the door slowly opened and two concerned faces peeked inside.

"Sakura!" one of them wailed, running straight to her.

The other followed slowly.

"Calm down Tomoyo, I'm fine." Sakura assured her.

"I was so afraid…" Tomoyo sobbed as she hugged her dear cousin. "Everything happened so quickly... And when….it was….all d-done…I…I couldn't s…s-see you."

Between all the babble Sakura couldn't exactly understand what Tomoyo was trying to say to her.

"You lost consciousness after the last attack." Meiling explained calmly. "Woke up after a good time. The guys were already almost finished recovering, as we had never really used magic at such a high potential it was normal that we would take more time. But that was when we knew you hadn't awoken yet, and that no matter how many spells, or incantations, or elixirs they gave to you there seemed to be something keeping you out."

Sakura stayed silent, looking at Meiling's face, it held something that looked like a mix of past worry and newfound calm.

And she wondered: exactly how long was she out?

.---.

Shaoran was standing on the sand, finally breathing calmly after such a long time of pacing before a door, fearing his beloved wouldn't wake up. Because he knew now Sakura was what he loved the most in the whole world, and even if he had survived for so long without her, he didn't thought he could go on any longer. If anyone had told him Sakura would never wake up, he would have died right then and there.

'I just can't picture my future without you Sakura.' Shaoran thought with a sigh. 'It's just too dark and gloomy to even think about it.'

Just then, as if some kind of magic had taken his thoughts and made them real he saw what he was almost sure was an angel, walking nearby.

It had taken Sakura a great concentration and ability, and a push to her still weak body, to sneak out of her room; as it hadn't taken her long to notice that if for her guardians and friends be, she wouldn't leave her room in at least one week. But she knew she had to get out. She was a Sorceress, and as one she needed the Universe's energy to recover her power, and with it the strength: physically, magically, and mentally.

"Ah…the breeze…this is really tranquilizing…" she whispered to the wind. "Just what I needed."

As she gave each step, leaving the mark of her feet on the sand, she could feel the energy slowly returning to her. She was conscious that she wouldn't be doing any magic in at least a week, if she did sure enough she would end in bed again. But still with her powers at a minimum she could feel the presence of someone nearby. Just the person she had wished to see since the moment she opened her eyes.

"Shaoran…" she whispered.

Just then she lost her footing and was about to end on the sand when his hands caught her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. "You should have stayed in bed."

"You know as well as I that I can't stay in bed, I need the energy of the Universe to recover, and even if I didn't I've been on bed too long already." Sakura said.

"I would have died if you hadn't woken up." He murmured, he was so lost in thought he didn't seem to notice he had talked out loud until he noticed her face change.

"Shaoran…" Sakura smiled. "You…"

"It is true." Shaoran assured her as he scooped her. "I can't live without you. I just love you too much."

"I love you too Shaoran, with all my heart."

.---.

Throughout the next two weeks Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Daeron and Meiling continued with their recovery. Sakura specially was the weakest, but it didn't seem to matter much, as Shaoran treated her like a true princess, making sure she wouldn't wear herself out.

Tomoyo managed to get signal on her cellphone to call her mother, as well as Touya and Seika. Even when Touya had been deadly worried, between Seika and Tomoyo managed to convince him to calm down, they would be returning in a few more days.

All the guests, and most competitors had already left, leaving their best wishes for the un-official winner of the Tournament: Sorceress Cherry/Sakura, and her friends.

Even when the last duel hadn't taken place Yelan Li had declared Sakura as the most powerful Sorceress, saving Sakura from being in the predicament of fighting a woman she respected and whose son she loved more than anything else in the world.

.---.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo, Daeron and Meiling were all together on the beach of the island, chatting about what had happened.

"So the rings were destroyed…" Sakura murmured. "I'm sorry, I know how much you wished to be able to do magic. Maybe if you wait some time, for my magic to be completely restored, I'll be able to create another pair of rings."

"You're more important than any pair of rings Sakura." Tomoyo assured her.

"We prefer to have you here than to have magic." Meiling added.

"And besides..." Tomoyo said with faint smile. "I believe that we may not be needing any rings now."

She raised her hand slowly, and made a swift movement, a whirl of water raised from the calm sea, twirled around and then returned to where it belonged.

"What?" Both Sakura and Shaoran seemed to be surprised at this.

"Seems than when the last attack hit you Tomoyo and Meiling unconsciously wished for their rings to save you." Eriol explained. "So the rings were destroyed, but the real essence dissolved into them."

"Some of the counselors have already tried to investigate what happened." Daeron added. "It seems like they don't exactly have Sorceresses' auras, at least not strong enough, but even then the magic can be felt in their hands."

"We believe that the mix of the magic in the rings you created and the magic that entered their bodies during the last battle provoked this." Yue explained seriously.

"You say it as if it is a terrible tragedy." Meiling said, the tip of her fingers seemed to lit up. "And I still believe it is wonderful."

They all laughed lightheartedly, it was good for them to be able to feel and act so freely and lightheartedly again, without having to worry about someone wanting to kill them, every step they gave. And even then, it seemed that not everything that had happened had been for the worse. Sakura could notice how Meiling and Daeron chatted and laughed together, smiling, treating each other as if they had known for all their life. And then another detail: Tomoyo laughed so hard she bent backwards, Eriol was behind her, and when she touched his chest he drew his arms around her, Tomoyo didn't seem to complain about it, in fact she nuzzled closer to him.

"Looks like some things have changed here." Sakura commented laying on Shaoran's side.

"Looks like it, yeah." Shaoran nodded looking at everyone around, and then getting one arm around Sakura's shoulders.

The guardians noticed this had become a private moment and decided to leave the place in silence. Even Kero had already accepted that Sakura and Shaoran loved each other, and nothing would be able to pull them apart.

.---.

One more week later they were finally ready to leave Almaren. Sakura was wearing around her right wrist a golden bracelet with runes engraved, it was the symbol that marked her as the champion of the Sorcerers' Tournament, and the Most Powerful Sorceress in the Universe.

Tomoyo had managed to reorganize her and Sakura's agendas, and as soon as they were back in Tokyo they had to do two photo-shots, model for a magazine and prepare the collection they would be presenting in a month.

Daeron had made some arrangements, so he now would be going to Tokyo too, with the excuse of getting a better preparation assisting to the best University. Meiling was gonna be there too obviously. It had all been arranged.

The plane was waiting for them to board. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Daeron were already aboard. Sakura and Shaoran were the last ones, just finished checking in their luggage, were walking hand in hand to the plane, when somebody stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going, sire?" a man, one of the Elders, asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo, to finish my studies and pass some time with the woman I love." Shaoran replied calmly. "I've talked it out with my mother and everything is in order."

"But Mr. Li, you have your duties to the Council." The elder reminded him.

"I will take up on my duties once I've finished College." Shaoran replied.

"What about choosing a good bride?" the elder asked.

"Haven't you noticed? I've already chosen." Until then Shaoran hadn't turned to face the elder, never letting go of Sakura's hand. "I've chosen Sakura, she accepted me."

"How can you be sure the council will accept her?" the elder insisted.

"Anyone that has eyes in the face and saw her in the Tournament would be nuts not to accept her as the future Leader of the Eastern Council."

Still the elder didn't seem about to give up.

_*This is annoying…*_ Shaoran thought.

_*I'm getting tired of him too.*_ Sakura nodded.

_*You think we could possibly, I don't know, scare him?*_ Shaoran asked.

_*I don't know…*_ Sakura murmured, considering the options.

"But my lord…"

That was enough, Sakura raised her free hand behind her back and snapped her fingers, a light thunder was shot at the elder, it was small, just enough to scare him, and give Sakura and Shaoran time to get on the plane. As Sakura had just begun using magic again there wasn't much she could have done, but that was enough.

Shaoran couldn't help but laugh at what had happened, it had been so perfect, so hilarious! Sakura not only had a great power, but a great sense of humor too.

The elder still couldn't believe what had happened.

"She made fun of me!" he cried out annoyed. "That girl just made fun of me."

"After the battle she went through less than a month ago, she's had a miraculous recovery." Another elder commented, arriving. "Such a great power, and strong will."

"And a golden heart." A third one added, getting there too. "She's quite a unique person."

"You're quite right Lady Yelan." The second elder said. "I believe she will be a good wife for Xiao Lang, and a wonderful Leader for the Eastern Council and all the Magic Community." He nodded, as if reaffirming his own sentence. "Yes, all shall be good from now on."

The first elder didn't know what to say now. Even then there was nothing he could say or do. He did know how powerful that girl was, maybe his companion was right and everything would be better now.

"Be happy." Yelan commented, looking to the leaving plane. "All of you." A small smile made way into her face.

.---.

_"3 years, 3 years have passed since you finally returned to me; after 7 long years of absence we were back together, and these three years I've enjoyed them, as the best in my whole life. To those who supported my feelings all along and those who thought me a fool for believing you would be back, I can now smile at them and know eternal love still exists. Because the love we share is eternal, we've proven nothing will ever pull us apart: nothing, no one, be it a human, or magic, we love each other too much to be separated. I'm also happy for Tomoyo, she deserved the happiness she's found next to Eriol; and Meiling and Daeron too make a sweet couple. And now, after three years of joy the most wonderful thing is about to happen, we're finally getting married…"_

**The End**

**

* * *

**So...that's it. This story has reached its end. This chapter was meant to act as an epilogue, wrapping up everything. I hope you liked how it went. I know some may have wanted to see a wedding, or maybe more of the ET or MD couples, but that just goes beyond the idea of this fic, which was mainly the tournament.

Some people commented on Daeron's power. Let me explain it this way: you all should remember the Void, the negative side of all the Cards, so strong Eriol couldn't destroy it, he had to seal it; later on, when Sakura came around she sealed it too, in a sense, by adding to it her strongest feeling, she changed it from a Void into Hope. But technically the same power is still there, behind the change Sakura made. Daeron was more-or less the same, he was the materialization of all the dark magic in the Universe, he couldn't be killed because as the light exist so shall the darkness; the Council of the Light is meant to keep him in line, make sure he doesn't destroy the balance like he tried to in this story, and since those who once formed the Council no longer have a body, they entered our main characters and acted through them, they could do it thanks to the spell Sakura and Shaoran did together as Heirs of Clow when they knew they just weren't strong enough. So the level of power showed in the last battle can only be achieved under those circumnstances; and Daern cannot be destroyed, but he can be kept in line.

Hope you like that explanation, as I hope you all liked this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. See you in the future, in some other fic!


End file.
